Dimensions of Time
by Aquafire
Summary: The ol' Usagi/Mamoru split in SM R, from my POV. What if Usagi unknowingly tears a dimensional rift in the stream and runs off? The A/U storyline. Usa/Kun-AUTHORS NOTE!!
1. Time Stream Split

I really should just post a story when I'm totally done with it. I have that nasty habit of never finishing any. Oh well. I'm too impulsive, and I want people to see whether this is any good or not before I go on.  
  
A few things, though. Usa's a little OOC, but, actually, everyone is. Chibi-Usa's not half as annoying, but more of a little sister than a pink spore. Generals are in here too, and. well, the rest, you'll have to read for yourself. =P A/U fanfiction, really, but I like the idea of parallel universes too, so that's how this idea came about.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Bishoujo Senshi Sera Mun does not belong to me. Don't sue, because you have no grounds in a court of law. IT'S JUST A FANFIC!!! Thank you.  
  
Dimensions of Time  
  
To see events of one's past, to feel the emotions of one's present, to know of the road to one's future. a decision of the heart, a lost hope, creates new dimensions, new realities.  
  
Sailor Pluto gazed at the time streams thoughtfully. The weaving, iridescent path it took through the fabrics of time, space, and dimension never failed to fascinate her. A particular tug at the back of her mind, however, made her gaze at a specific point in its flowing path.  
  
'Hm, this is when Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan break up,' Setsuna thought to herself. She had witnessed this inevitable event caused by her King many times, and it never failed that with every viewing, it pulled at her heart and made her yearn to comfort her future Queen, but she knew that interfering with the event would be breaking one of Time's Taboos, and breaking one meant certain death for her. So, she stayed out of it.  
  
"Why would the stream tell me to look here?" Pluto said aloud to no one. The slow time breeze whispered by. But within moments, she got her answer. The stream gave off an awful wailing sound as it ripped into two iridescent streams. Bits of stream dripped to Pluto's feet as she looked on in horror.  
  
"Usagi's power. created a dimensional rift?!" she whispered in disbelief. She quickly scanned all the way up to the future and saw that, indeed, they were separate, but would someday, in the near formation of Crystal Tokyo, join up again and be as one. But this new stream fascinated her. It waved, split, and dipped as it tried to cover the exploits of both her Queen and her court, even when they were thousands of miles away from one another.  
  
"My Queen is much stronger than I thought," Setsuna said in awe. Intrigued, she followed the exploits of her Queen, and the alterations from the events so familiar to her.  
  
~*Sailor Moon R Alternate*~  
  
"Mamo-chan. what happened? Why do you reject me now?" Tsukino Usagi sobbed into her pillow. Mamoru had just told her that they needed to break up. No warning, no reason whatsoever. They just couldn't be together anymore. Just then, her Ikuko-mama, Tsukino Ikuko, came into Usa's room, bearing a whole tray full of sweets.  
  
"Usagi! I have your afternoon snack!" Ikuko-mama chirped cheerily, but her mood became somber and worried in a heartbeat. "Oh my darling, what's happened?"  
  
"Mama, ma- ma- Mamo-ch-ch-chan broke up with me!" Usagi wailed. Her mother clicked her toungue in understanding.  
  
"You know, your father told me something very interesting," Ikuko said. "He's going to the United States, more specifically, California, on business for two years, and was wondering if either you or Shingo would like to go abroad for two years. Shingo said no, giving the reason that he liked being here more, but I suspected he has other reasons for staying, like that nice friend of his. His flight leaves tonight at 8 pm, but since this is so sudden, I'll let you think about it." Usagi gave her mother a hug. A long trip away from Tokyo could do her some good.  
  
"Arigatou Ikuko-mama!" Usagi cried. She ran out of the hosue as fast as she could go in the direction of the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
~~  
  
Excited, Usagi skidded to a stop outside of Rei's room. She was just about to charge right in with the news, but she heard voices. Voices she knew very well.  
  
"I have to admit, she's gotten a little better, but Usagi's still a whiny baby, and she doesn't deserve to be leader!" Hino Rei cried out. A resounding slap was heard by all in attendance.  
  
"You have no right to say that about our Princess!" Kino Makoto yelled. Serena winced. Mako-chan must've been really fired up to slap Rei like that.  
  
"I must admit, she has been getting better, but I agree with Rei," Mizuno Ami said in a quiet voice. Usagi shuddered. Ami was probably pressured by Rei to say that, but it still hurt her.  
  
"As leader, I am forced to agree with Rei," Aino Minako said. "Usagi's been improving, but not enough. These most recent attacks have her always late, and with us fighting for our lives."  
  
"She is too immature and is always late," Mamo-ch. no, Mamoru-san said. Usagi felt her heart rip apart and flutter into little pieces in her chest. She would've cried, but she would've been heard by the others.  
  
"The majority has ruled," Luna said. Luna was Usagi's cat, and the one who had given Usagi the great powers to become Sailor Moon, a champion against the dark forces who reared their heads. "Usagi will be asked to relinquish her leadership role in the Senshi."  
  
This broke Usagi. Here she was, ready to tell all of them her news, that she wouldn't even go to the U.S. because of them, but this was the final straw.  
  
"Is that how you feel about me?" Usagi sobbed, nearly tearing the door off its hinges. All four of the Inner Senshi and the feline Guardian turned in shock. They just stared, open-mouthed. Usagi ignored their looks and ripped off her communicator. Her power flared up, revealing her crescent moon insignia. The energy that she normally used to conceal her silver- streaked blond hair faded in the power explosion, stunning everyone, especially Luna. To Luna, Usagi looked so much like her mother, Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium. She tried to say something, but no words could come to her.  
  
"Take it!" Usagi yelled, throwing her communicator to the ground. The icy glare she gave each person, save Mako-chan, was enough to both silence them and freeze them in their places. "I hereby quit the Sailor Senshi!" She turned on her heel to leave, but turned back, fury over her normally placid face. "I'm keeping the Ginzuishou, because it's mine by birthright in the first place. Goodbye!!" With that, she tore out of there, ready to tell Ikuko her decision.  
  
Rei just hmphed.  
  
"Hmph, it's not like we needed her anyway," Rei said haughtily. "We do perfectly fine without Odango-atama." Makoto shot a venomous glance at Rei before running after  
  
Oh how little does she know.  
  
~*~  
  
Setsuna was amused. She never believed that her Queen, in this era, was so strong-willed, willing to give up everything she knew and cherished. But she had nothing to fear, for the streams would join up in the end in the peaceful 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. And so, Setsuna continued her vigil.  
  
~*~  
  
The Tokyo skyline had disappeared long ago, but Usagi didn't miss it. All it held was painful memories, broken relationships. Her mind drifted to her final hours in Tokyo, throwing what little clothes she could into a duffel bag to bring to the United States. Mako-chan was trying to plead with her not to leave. Luna tried as well.  
  
"Usagi, we need you as the leader of the Senshi!" Makoto cried. "The others will come around eventually! What happened that made you go like this?" Usagi said nothing, only continued to stuff her clothing in her carry-on even faster.  
  
"Usagi!" Luna's voice called to her desperately. "You are not worthless!" Usagi's pace slowed as she turned to Luna.  
  
"You let them do this to me," Usagi said venomously at Luna. "I have nothing else here. My eternal lover has rejected me, and so has nearly all of my friends of the past and my present. You should be happy, Luna. No more pathetic Usagi struggling with her grades, no more late mornings." Luna was knocked speechless. Usagi was doing this because of her and the others? She could only watch as Makoto begged at Usagi's feet, literally.  
  
"Onegai Usagi!" Makoto pleaded. "Don't leave us all! Serenity-hime."  
  
"You are the only one with the right to call me that now, Mako-chan."  
  
"Onegai! If you are dead set on this, just please, give me some way to contact you!"  
  
Usagi considered this. She took a scrap of paper on the ground and a pen from her carry-on.  
  
".Fine then, Mako-chan. Call me at this number. If you get the machine, leave a message. But if I receive any calls from the others, I swear, I will never speak to you again." Usagi's hair shimmered and became silver streaked as before at the Hikawa shrine.  
  
"Hai, Sere-hime," Makoto said, bowing. Usagi suddenly jumped and gave Makoto a big hug.  
  
"I'll miss you, Mako-chan," Usagi said quietly. "Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara. Mamo-ch. iie, Mamoru-san."  
  
~*~  
  
Peculiar, Setsuna thought. Because at this time, Haruka and Michiru are living in California. This timeline is more interesting than I thought. 


	2. The adventure begins with ChibiUsa's arr...

Thank you for the positive reviews, Soluna and Anime Dream Lover! I continue this with your patronage. And I am honored that my story has been placed on your favorites list, Soluna. I hope you enjoy this next installment of Dimensions of Time!  
  
Disclaimer applies.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dimensions of Time  
  
Set during the Usagi/Mamoru breakup, which was in R (I think. No see anime for awhile now.;_;). What if Usagi's power created an alternate dimension, where events ran differently than in the anime or manga? Here's Aquafire's rendition of this. Will eventually encompass the rest of Sailor Moon S, SuperS, and maybe even StarS!  
  
So far, I am seeing an S alternate dimension.  
  
At least, I think it's S. yes, has Chibi-Usa in it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The house was enormous! Usagi stood in the foyer in sheer amazement at the lofty ceilings, spiral staircases to the upper levels, and the beautiful paintings on the wall, especially one painted by a certain talented artist she knew, namely, Becky. It was a painting where she and Mamo-ch. Mamoru- san had posed for, where Mamoru-san was handing her a Star Locket. The memory of the event back on the moon stirred a few more memories in her mind. She had been getting these nostalgic hits more and more often as of late.  
  
"Otousan, we are staying at this mansion?" Usagi asked. Her father nodded tiredly.  
  
"My employer owns about ten of these, so whenever they send someone over, they stay in one of these places," her father replied, rifling through an American newspaper.  
  
"Kakoii ne." Usagi said. "Otousan, onegai, can I explore the upstairs?" Her father smiled at her. He hadn't seen her this spirited since before that boy broke up with her.  
  
"Go ahead, Usagi," he replied, digging for something in his luggage, and watched as Usagi sprinted up the stairs with unnatural grace.  
  
"How odd. am I dreaming, or was Usagi's hair silver?"  
  
~*~  
  
As Setsuna watched, she chuckled to herself. Her Queen was dancing in front of a full length mirror in preparation for her first day of school. She seemed so happy and carefree, even though it had only been three months since the awful events in Tokyo. Setsuna then noticed that Usagi's hair was silver streaked already, which surprised her immensely. The silver coloring was never in the hair of the Serenity she knew. Perhaps it indicated newfound strength and wisdom. After all, the Silver Millennium's Queen Serenity was very wise in the affairs of the universe and was quite skilled in protecting what was dear to her.  
  
"Perhaps," Setsuna said, contemplating her earlier thought before turning her attention to the alternate time stream. "It looks like Small Lady's going to appear soon as well."  
  
~*~  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
"I couldn't believe how much homework Daram-sensei gave us today!" Bunny Tsukino cried out, stretching out her arms. Her new best friends Mira Sanders and Linda Garrison laughed as they watched her prance about Bunny was only one of the smartest yet kindest teens in their entire school, which made her very popular, but she was always just Bunny to them. They loved to play with Bunny's long, waist length hair which rippled naturally in waves with all of the silver streaks. Needless to say, the guys at their middle/high school, Rosenton High School, loved and adored Bunny.  
  
"You still talk like that, Bunny?" Mira joked. Usagi didn't mind the American translation of her name at all. It was cute and fluffy, really, but what mattered was keeping her last name. It's what made her. well, her.  
  
"Sorry!" Bunny apologized. "Force of habit, you know?"  
  
"Either way, let's move on to other matters, shall we?" Linda poked in. "What did you two think of that new transfer student, Matt? Isn't he just the dreamiest?"  
  
"You're telling me!" Mira replied earnestly. "Those deep blue eyes that seem to pull you in and tell you that there's a story behind them. dreamy!!"  
  
This description of the new boy sent a shockwave of emotion through Usagi. She froze where she was on the sidewalk.  
  
"Mamo-chan, will you always love me?" Usagi asked as she gazed into his eyes. Those eyes that never failed to pull her into their infinite depths. Mamoru kissed her lightly.  
  
"Always and forever."  
  
"Bunny? Hey, Bunny!" Mira yelled at her, snapping Bunny out of her trance.  
  
"Eh? Sorry Mira, I got sidetracked," Bunny apologized sincerely. Then a thought blew through her mind. "Hey!! Are you both going to the Homecoming Dance tomorrow night?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, is this the one where the guys dress up all nice, well, nicer than baggy pants and t-shirts?" Linda exclaimed. "Of course I'm going! Bunny, Mira, who are you two going with?"  
  
"Bunny, can I borrow one of the guys in your fan club?" Mira asked with puppy-eyes. They weren't jealous of the attention either, nor did it make Bunny all stuck up.  
  
"Sure! I think you should go with Jason!" Bunny cried out. "You guys look soooooo cute together! I guess I can go with Travis, and Linda, d'you want to go with Ryan?"  
  
"Jason's the cute short haired blond one, right?" Mira said excitedly. "Of course!"  
  
"And Ryan's the one with the long blond hair?" Linda said, amused. "I'm game. You only get the most popular guy in the school, the only one with the long, sexy white hair."  
  
"It's a gift," Bunny snickered. "I'm going home to check my mail now, AIM me when you get home, you guys!" she cried, waving as she ran up the long driveway to her house. Her dad's car wasn't in the way, which wasn't anything new. Dad was always busy with something at the office, but she didn't mind.  
  
"Good afternoon Usagi-san," Janie called out from the front doors. Janie was the Japanese housemaid, but Bunny preferred to treat her as a friend and equal, more than just a lowly maid.  
  
"Hii Janie!" Usagi cried out, glad to be away from the english language stuff for awhile. "Anything interesting happen while I was out?"  
  
"Of course Usagi-san, your little sister came today on an airplane from Tokyo," Janie said, smiling as she waved a pink haired girl in. The moment Usagi laid her eyes on the girl, she felt this tug at the Ginzuishou she secretly kept underneath her blouse in a locket. The girl's sugar-pink hair was done up in two odangoes like her old style, only the seemed more. pointy somehow. When the girl saw Usagi, she gave a light curtsy.  
  
"Konnichiwa Usagi-san," she said politely. "Watashi wa Chibi-Usa desu." Usagi, thanks to some etiquette lessons that her father paid for, replied just as courteously.  
  
"Konnichiwa Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi replied. "Janie, we'll go retire upstairs in my quarters." Janie bowed as the pair left.  
  
~*~  
  
Setsuna had felt it time to inform Sailors Uranus and Neptune of the alternate timeline of the events happening. Somehow, the time stream was telling her that it needed to be done, although her appearance to Usagi was still some time in the future. Tenou Haruka hadn't let her in the house until Kaiou Michiru let her in. Haruka had never been one for trust. None of the Outer Senshi were, really.  
  
".and that's the whole story, Haruka," Setsuna said to the blond woman in front of her. "Our Princess has became so strong in this timeline that it's amazing! She is as powerful as she is in the true timeline in the era known as the Heart Snatchers time."  
  
"Our princess did that?" Michiru sighed in awe. She wrapped an arm around Haruka's waist as Haruka stroked Michiru's aqua hair softly. Setsuna chuckled.  
  
"Well, just be glad you don't have to watch all of the crazy exploits of our chiisai-hime all the time," Setsuna said smugly. "She is just. so powerful in this timeline, relying on her own inner strength to win. You two should appear in about two weeks, when the Dark Moon truly appears. Be aware and ready to fight by then." She then disappeared in a flash of light. Haruka and Michiru shielded their eyes until the light faded.  
  
"Shall we go train now, Ruka?" Michiru teased with a giggle. Haruka smiled. We'll be ready Setsuna. You can count on it!  
  
~*~  
  
"And so," Chibi-Usa laughed, "I pied my mom in the face, and I got her friends with cake icing!" Usagi laughed heartily. The two had been trading stories back and forth for over half an hour. However, a flash of energy shot through Usagi's subconscious. An enemy about a mile away in the local park.  
  
"Uhh, gomen nasai Chibi-Usa-chan, I have something I have to do!" Usagi cried, sprinting out of the room so fast she was a mere blur. Chibi-Usa stared after her.  
  
"Meow, is it safe now?" a voice piped up from within Chibi-Usa's left pigtail.  
  
"It's safe, Diana," Chibi-Usa replied. The small gray kitten hopped out of the pigtail with a flourish.  
  
"I could feel it when your 'sister' was in the room," Diana said. "The true power that your mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, possesses. The power of the Ginzuishou. She's the one we're looking for."  
  
"So she's Sailor Moon then." Chibi-Usa said thoughtfully. She took Luna- Pi, a round ball in the shape of a cat, out of her backpack. Pressing the crescent moon, the ball levitated into the air a bit.  
  
"Small Lady, is Usagi the one you were seeking?" a voice beeped out from the ball.  
  
"Yes Puu, Usagi's the one," Chibi-Usa replied. "I need her help so badly to save Mama. I have to follow her!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Moon celestial crisis power!" Usagi yelled in a thick grove of trees. As usual, a driod had appeared, and was terrorizing the whole neighborhood. However, this struck Usagi as very strange, seeing as she had beat Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia, the forces who controlled the Negaverse. Didn't she? This had to be the 8th time in the last three weeks that enemies had appeared, and Usagi was getting tired of it, even if the battles were horrendously easy.  
  
"I know you're here, Rabbit!" a woman dressed in a dark purple jumpsuit yelled. Her long purple hair was held up with a matching bow, and she was hurling purple lightning bolts everywhere.  
  
I have to stop her before someone gets hurt! Usagi thought feverishly. The henshin ribbons melted into her senshi suit, complete with blue skirt and red bows. Her compact which held the Ginzuishou had evolved awhile ago into a golden star locket framed by a larger, gold heart. The skirt itself was blue with streaks of yellow and red across the lower fringe. Her hair no longer crammed itself in that awful odango-style, but instead flowed freely into her gold and silver cape. The tiara had evolved as well, growing sleeker and replaced by a silver crescent moon center.  
  
She did not realize it, but Chibi-Usa had been spying from behind a tree, Diana and Luna-Pi in tow. She saw the whole thing, but wasn't in the least bit surprised at it.  
  
"Mama normally keeps her hair up in odangoes, the same as mine," Chibi-Usa mused at Diana. "But she told me once she didn't like the odango style, and willed her henshin to be different than when she was Sailor Moon of Tokyo. But if that's Mama, where's Papa?"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
After quickly disposing of the droid, Usagi heard a voice shout out.  
  
"Rabbit! There you are!" the woman cried, pointing to a tree behind Usagi. Chibi-Usa screamed in fright. "I, Catzi, will capture you for the glory of the Dark Moon! Violet lightning!" However, her cripping attack was blocked!  
  
"What?!" Catzi screamed. She whirled around. "Who are you?!"  
  
"I'm amazed that you Dark Moon scum don't know me by now," the newcomer scoffed. "After all, I've been the one tearing apart your dark minions for the past few weeks."  
  
"So you're the cause of all of our advance soldiers disappearing?! Who do you think you are?!" Catzi practically screamed. The transformed Usagi contemplated this.  
  
"I am the pretty suited soldier Sailor Celestia," she commanded, holding a long scepter in one arm (think of that manga pose for Cosmos with Chibi- Chibi at her side). At the top was the shape of a silver moon, while wings sprouted from its sides and the phases of the moon ran down the glittering shaft. "I am the heiress to the Moon Kingdom, and will be the instrument of your downfall." Pointing her scepter at Catzi, she fired a warning beam of moonlight that grazed Catzi's arm.  
  
"How dare you, you bitch!" Catzi yelled, firing a bolt of dark lightning at her foe, but was knocked senseless as the bolt richocheted off of an invisible barrier and struck her back. Her scream echoed through the deserted park. Her entire body floated down to the earth slowly.  
  
"Do you repent, Catzi?" Celestia asked. Catzi didn't look skewed at all.  
  
"Never! Rubeus, my love!" she called. A man with flaming red hair appeared through a dark portal a few feet away. Her eyes brightened as she saw him appear. "Rubeus! Help me get rid of this pest so we can take Rabbit to Prince Diamond!" She attempted to join hands with him, but he blew her back with just a wave of his hand. She fell to the ground with a resounding thud.  
  
"Rubeus? What's going on?" Catzi pleaded softly, pulling herself to her feet. "We swore we would complete this mission together!"  
  
"I did no such thing, you pathetic excuse for a member of the Dark Moon," Rubeus said coldly with eyes like ice. "You and your three annoying sisters should just do what you're told and die afterwards. I don't even know why I put up with you incompetent fools." In a flash of dark energy, he disappeared. This left Catzi completely demoralized. Chibi-Usa was stunned. This was the face of one of her pursuers?  
  
"Kill me," Catzi muttered. Celestial didn't think she understood her correctly.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Kill me," Catzi sobbed. "I have nothing to live for now! I am pathetic, worthless, a weakling that my darling Rubeus didn't even want! Just kill me!"  
  
Sailor Celestia just looked at her pityingly before walking slowly over and reaching out for Catzi's hand. Catzi just shook uncontrollably with fear and anguish.  
  
"Please don't worry," Sailor Celestia said. "Everyone has hardships and wishes to die sometimes, but hope must always be in the heart." She wondered vaguely why she could say these words after the betrayal that her once-best friends committed against her, but she kept it to herself and went on. "Although you believed that Rubeus loved you, he never did. The look in his eyes told me all I needed to know about him, that he was just using you. If you want, I can rid you of your past, and you can come live with me. We have lots of room at my house. You can get a job, live a normal life. Don't you want that? A chance at a new existence?"  
  
"But what about my sisters?" Catzi sobbed. "They don't know what Rubeus is!"  
  
"We'll try to turn them for the better, I promise," Sailor Celestia smiled. Catzi's sobs quieted as she smiled in return.  
  
"Please, help me."  
  
Celestia smiled softly, then raised her staff high. "Upon my staff, cleanse this soul of the former evils upon it," Sailor Celestia chanted, holding the staff with two hands while her eyes were closed. "Celestia Purifying Light!"  
  
Catzi felt herself be lifted up as a feeling of warmth swept through her body It was comforting, like the embrace of a loved one. In that bright, shining light, Sailor Celestia smiled. It felt good to relieve Catzi of her pain, but what of her own? The painful past stung her heart like thousands of wasps, like acid destroying her mind. But she had to stay strong to protect her loved ones, her father, her American friends, and Chibi-Usa. For some reason, she had felt a peculiar energy emanating from the lithe child.  
  
The light faded as Catzi's rebirth was completed. She was just a normal woman now, dressed simply in dark slacks and a purple blouse. Unconscious, but normal now. Celestia slipped a card into her hand which contained not only her phone number but also her address so she could find it easily. Celestia began to walk back home, tired but happy for Catzi.  
  
Speaking of Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If you couldn't guess, here's the list of the Generals. They'll play a role later on in the story, but not quite yet.  
  
Jason-Jedite Ryan-Zoicite Travis-Kunzite/Malachite Kyle-Nephrite (not mentioned yet, sorry Nephrite fans!)  
  
The next one will be up as soon as I can write it, because from past of ch 3 on out, it's all from my mind! 


	3. Confessions, Revelations, and a new plan

Thank you so much for your reviews, reandn, and anonymous reviewers Star Gaze and moon!  So moon, you want it to be an Serena/Travis (Usagi/Kunzite) story?  We'll see.. after all, I have a trick up my sleeve in this chapter!

Amazing, Chibi-Usa's not such a brat!  Hahah, I never liked her so bratty, so she's really OOC.  Nevertheless, this entire story's kinda alternate.  Oh well!  ^^

Disclaimer applies.

~*~*~*~

"Mama?" Chibi-Usa asked meekly, running up to Sailor Celestia after a few hundred feet.  Catzi was just waking up, and Celestia didn't want to linger any longer.  For now.  Sailor Celestia turned to Chibi-Usa.  

"Why do you call me Mama, and who are you really, Chibi-Usa-chan?"  Celestia asked.  Chibi-Usa looked her square in the eye.  She then curtsied. 

"I can't answer that now, but I can answer the latter. My true name is Princess Small Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo," Chibi-Usa said.  "I came through time from the 30th Century to beg you for your aid, Sailor Moon."  Celestia was shocked that Chibi-Usa had come from so far away, but hid it well.

"That is a name I once used, but no longer," Celestia replied.  "But if I can help your family in any way at all, please tell me."  Chibi-Usa began fumbling around beneath her shirt, and pulled out two objects.  One, an ornate gold key.  The other, the Ginzuishou?

"Chibi-Usa, is that the Ginzuizhou?" Celestia asked quickly, feeling for the brooch on her chest, relieved to feel its cool exterior between her fingers.  Chibi-Usa nodded slowly.

"This is why I need your help, Sailor Moon- I mean, - Celestia," Chibi-Usa said hesitatingly.  "Something I did in my time has created my world very dangerous, so dangerous that I risked Puu's wrath and getting lost in the time stream to get here, to beg for your help," she continued quietly.  Celestia was shocked.

"Okay then, Chibi-Usa," Celestia said, smiling.  "Let's go save your world."

"Do you promise?" Chibi-Usa asked pleadingly.  Celestia just couldn't tear her eyes away from the pleading look coming from Chibi-Usa's red eyes.

"Senshi's honor!" she cried, giving Chibi-Usa a thumbs-up sign.   "Let's go!"  Chibi-Usa smiled and grasped the key, but before she could call out the words to summon the time portal, two new voices cried out in unison.

"Stop right there, Celestia! Don't go yet!" they cried.  Celestia and Chibi-Usa whipped around and saw two figures silhouetted in the moonlight standing on top of a lampost.  They looked vaguely like sailor senshi, but there couldn't be more senshi, could there?

"Who are you?" Sailor Celestia cried out, blocking Chibi-Usa from their sight.  After Catzi's attack, she couldn't help but feel protective for the pink-haired child.

"We cannot allow our Princess to travel to the future alone," said the one on the right.  The owner of the voice had very short hair, like a man's haircut, and nearly sounded like one too.

"We insist that you permit us to travel with you," the other replied.  Her hair was wavy, shoulder-length, and her height was about a head below the first speaker. 

"Ruka!  Michi!" Chibi-Usa cried, bolting out from behind Celestia and running for the two newcomers.  They leaped from the lamppost and landed in front of Chibi-Usa, who grabbed the both of them in a tight, childish hug.

"Usa, you are safe," the one that Chibi-Usa called Michi replied.  The two senshi turned to Celestia.  Usagi got a good look at them.  One had aqua colored hair and a kind demeanor, while the other had short blond hair and fierce, fighting eyes.  The same look that Rei always had in her eyes…

"Thank you for protecting Chiisa for us," the aqua haired senshi replied.  Both of them went down to one knee in a bow of honor.

"Little Rabbit?" Celestia questioned.  Vaguely, she wondered why both of the women were bowing in such a formal manner, but the thought pushed itself out of her mind.

"Yes, but we should introduce ourselves, Neptune," the handsome one replied.  "My name is Sailor Uranus, and this is Sailor Neptune.  You do not remember us yet, but as the Inner Senshi were your guardians, we, the Outer Senshi, protected the galaxy from beyond the stars."

"Outer… Senshi?" Celestia said in awe.  She knew there just had to be other senshi in the vast spaces of the universe, but she never realized they were so nearby.  But before the new senshi could reply to this, a bright, vertical line of light took hold of everyone's attention.  Celestia watched in amazement as the line twisted into a type of doorway, and a new senshi appeared from the blinding light.  Her long, green-black hair reached her knees and was taken up in a bun in the back of her head.  Piercing violet eyes seemed to bore into her soul, and in her hands she held a long, silver staff even taller than her, and she was tall, much taller than Celestia.  She could feel the shining power of the stars from the person as well, a mark of a Sailor Senshi.

"Who are you?" Celestia asked.  The new senshi sank down to one knee in the same manner the other two did

"I am the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto," the newcomer said humbly.  "I have lived countless centuries protecting the stream of time, and now I swear fealty to my Princess."  Both Neptune and Uranus also bent to one knee and swore the same oath.

"Upon our lives, we swear fealty and vow to defend you with our lives."

"Puu, why are you here?" Chibi-Usa asked.  The senshi looked at her curiously.

"It is now time for the journey back to Home, ChiiHime.  We must show Sailor Moon- no, Sailor Celestia- what she is fighting for," Pluto replied.  "This is breaking one of the sacred taboos, but it is sorely needed now, with the danger ever present.  If you will, allow us, the Outer Senshi, to protect you now."  Celestia nodded in agreement, and Pluto raised her staff high.

"Wait Puu, let's rest for tonight!" Chibi-Usa cried out suddenly.  "We can't go back, not yet!"  Sailor Pluto looked at her kindly. 

"That's probably a good idea, Pluto," Neptune agreed.  "We can't go to the 30th Century without getting some sleep and getting to know our hime first."

"All right then, Small Lady, let's go rest for the night," she smiled.

"Die, sailor senshi!" shrieked a voice.  All four senshi whirled around just as a huge blast of negative energy came hurtling straight for them.  The Outers managed to leap out of the way just in time, but Celestia took the full force of the blast in shielding Chibi-Usa.  Giant billowing clouds of smoke took to the air.

"Serenity-hime!" Neptune cried out, coughing from the smoke.  When it cleared somewhat, she gasped.  "Uranus, Pluto!  Our princess is in danger!"

"You took my sister away from me, and I, Bertie of the Four Sisters of Deception, will destroy you!" the newcomer shrieked.  Her white-blond hair was done up in braids, and she wore a revealing suit similar to a bathing suit.  High heeled boots made the woman even taller than she really was.

"We didn't take your sister away!" Pluto cried.  "Sailor Celestia gave her another chanve at life!" 

"Lies, all lies!" Bertie cried out.  "You of the White Moon are the enemies, and when I felt Catzi's energy go away, I knew you were the cause!"  A giant ice spear formed in her hands.  "Now die!"  The spear flew from her hand and rushed towards Sailor Celestia's prone body.

"No!  I won't let you hurt Mama!!" Chibi-Usa cried out, pulling herself free of Celestia's protective embrace and standing there in defiance, as the spear hurled towards her.

"No, Small Lady!" Pluto cried, reaching out towards the little girl.

Suddenly, a crescent moon appeared, glittering on Chibi-Usa's forehead.  A white energy shield appeared in front of her, and the spear broke on impact.  The energy didn't dissipate away from Chibi-Usa's forehead, or her body.  The glow spread to Celestia, slowly smoothing her wounds away.  Pulling herself to her feet, Celestia bent down towards Chibi-Usa, whose eyes had gone vacant.

The glow then extended towards Bertie, and she shrieked in terror as the pure light washed over her, forcibly driving the dark energy from her body.  Convulsing, she was a normal woman just like her sister now, but in considerate pain.  It would pass, eventually, and it wasn't as clean a purification as Catzi's was, but Neptune was sure that Bertie would find Catzi soon enough.

"Chibi-Usa?" Celestia queried.  The blank-eyed girl turned her face towards Celestia's.

"Good, you're all right Mama," Chibi-Usa said dreamily.  "I protected you like I wanted to in the 30th Century, didn't I?  I'm a good girl, and I want to be just like Sailor Moon!"  If the glow could get any brighter, it did, nearly blinding all four Senshi.  After a few moments, the glow faded, and Chibi-Usa's eyes had pupils again.  In her hands, a glittering gem sparkled and shined, the glow seeming to come from it.

Chibi-Usa herself seemed changed, somehow.  She wasn't the little 5 year old any longer.  She seemed older, taller, more mature overall.  She was about 10 years old now.

"That looks like the Ginzuishou!" Uranus cried out.  And so it did, but it had a very faint pink glow.

"This is very different from the normal timeline," Pluto whispered.  No one heard her of course, because even knowing about the alternate dimensions is one of the great Taboos of Time.   She approached Chibi-Usa and got down to one knee.

"You are now your own senshi," Pluto said, smiling.  "Although the light in your heart is small now, one day, your power will shine in the galaxy, just like Sailor Moon's-I mean, Sailor Celestia's.  That is your very own Moon Prism Crystal."

"I'm my own senshi now?" Chibi-Usa said in disbelief.  She gazed at the jewel in her hand in wonder.  Then she looked up at Pluto, then at the rest.  Then, her stomach growled.  All four of the elder senshi sweatdropped.

"Can we go eat now?  I'm hungry!" Chibi-Usa said, embarrassed thoroughly.  However, Bertie was just getting to her feet.

"What's going on?" she said woozily, stumbling about on her feet.  Uranus caught her before she could fall.  "Where are my sisters?"

"Don't you remember anything?" Uranus asked gruffly.  Bertie shook her head.

"All I remember are my sisters," she replied.  "Where are they?"

Chibi-Usa looked at Celestia, and Celestia looked at Bertie.  Sighing, Celestia scribbled down her address and phone number, just like she had done with Catzi.

"One of your sisters will be here.  It's my house," Celestia said.  Bertie nodded happily before breaking free of Uranus' grasp and running to find a taxi or something.  Celestia sighed.

"What a night," she laughed, detransforming.  "C'mon, I'm treating."  Everyone laughed as they walked out of the park towards Uranus' car.

~*~

"It's been far too quiet lately," Hino Rei commented softly to her pet crows, Phobos and Deimos, as she swept the walkway in front of the shrine.  The warm spring breeze floated past the priestess' face, whispering of hope and life.  But the stony expression on her face never changed.  Not since the day two months ago, when she sent her own hime away out of jealousy and spite.

"I was a fool," she whispered, a tear sliding down her face.  "Because of me, the only light in our lives has gone away…"

"Rei, is there any word?" a voice asked meekly.  Rei turned and met eyes with a pair of blue sapphires filled with tears.  Mizuno Ami had never looked the same since that fateful night.  Her cheekbones were clearly visible in her face, and she looked frailer than ever.  Rei made a mental note.  Ami had to eat and take care of herself better.

Rei shook her head.  For weeks, they had hoped that Usagi would come running back home, lonely for their friendship, and they could battle evil again.  Ever since she left, the battles had been hard, far harder than any could've expected.  Injuries were sustained where they never took any before.  Hope seemed to disappear the day their hime did.

"Where is she?" Ami said, beginning to cry.  Rei couldn't help it.  She wanted to cry as well.

"She's doing fine you guys," a new voice said.  Both girls spun around and found Makoto staring at them with a fairly stern glare.  She walked up to them as the two ran to her.  Makoto then noticed how startlingly thin and pale both girls were.  The strain of losing their light was taking its toll.

"Are you sure?  She isn't hurt or anything?  She's doing fine where she is?" The questions came bubbling out of Rei like a hot spring in the winter.  Makoto waved a piece of paper in their faces. 

"Here's her e-mail, come just yesterday," Makoto said, handing it to Ami who grabbed it eagerly.

" 'Dear Mako-chan,'" Ami read.  " 'I've been doing great here in Los Angeles!  I met some new friends at my school, and I'm at the top of my class.  Ami would've been proud.' Wow, sounds like Usagi's really doing it!" she exclaimed, touched that she was mentioned.

"Read on," Rei urged.

" 'Not only has my English really improved, I met a little girl who says she's from the future, the 30th Century, to be exact!  My power level after defeating Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia shot through the roof, and now my henshin is nicer than ever.  Also, there seem to be a strange energy emanating from these four boys I know…oops, gotta run!  I have to meet Catzi and Bertie at the mall for some lunch!  You know, they were once members of the Dark Moon, but that's in the past now!  Sayonara!  Usagi.'"  Ami finished.

"Dark Moon?!" cried a fourth voice.  All three whirled around.  Mina stood at the entrance of the shrine, panting heavily.  "No wonder we haven't been attacked in weeks!  The Negaverse was already beaten!"

"Usagi seems to be doing really well in America," Ami offered.  "Top of her class, accelerated powers…" She became lost in thought, tears springing to her eyes.

Makoto noted that Mina's hair lost that once-bright sheen it used to have.  It seemed to hang limp around a drawn face forever scarred by worry and inner pain.  Had they repented for their betrayal?  Finally, where was that jerk, Mamoru?

Speak of the devil.

"How is Usa-ko?" Mamoru asked, walking up to the four girls.  Makoto noticed the change in him most of all.  Usagi had told her once that it was because of her that Mamoru was so strong and able to protect her.  But now?  He looked so lost, so dejected, like nothing could ever draw him out of his shell.  His piercing eyes were dull, and anyone could tell he had lost weight.  It was sad, really, but it showed just how much they all needed their princess.  Their lover, in Mamoru's case.  Or their friend.

"She's doing fine, Mamoru-san," Makoto said stiffly, handing him the e-mail.  He read it hungrily, almost like it was a lifeline on the border between living and dying.  The worry smoothed away somewhat from his face. 

"Usa-ko," Mamoru whispered.  "I only did it to protect you.  To protect you!"  He fell to his knees, sobbing, the letter forgotten and crumpled up in his hands.

"You all truly miss her, don't you?" Makoto asked quietly.  Four tear-stained faced turned towards her and nodded.  Makoto sighed.  

"Fine then, I'll e-mail her and ask if we can come visit or something," Makoto said quietly.  She had been sending pictures via digi-cam to Usagi, and Usagi was distraught as well.  Seeing her friends so lost was hard on Usagi, but not enough to bring her back.

"It's not enough to bring her back."

~*~

"Those dratted Sailor Senshi!" Avery cried, slamming her hand on her dresser.  "Two of our sisters are gone, and it's all their fault, Prisma!  We have to get them back!"

"Calm down Avery," her sister said nonchalantly.  "We'll get them back and away from those accursed Sailor Senshi."

"So your powers are cut in half, eh?" a new voice said.  The heads of both women filled with happiness as Rubeus stepped from the shadows.

"Rubeus!  Can you help us get our sisters back?" Prisma cried.  Rubeus laughed and drew, from behind his back, a small rod with a glowing black orb on one end. 

"Use this strobe," he said, tossing it at Prisma, "and use its power to blow the Sailor Senshi away and reclaim your sisters."  Prisma smiled happily, but Avery felt a little put out.  Why didn't she get anything?

"What about me, Rubeus-sama?" Avery asked hungrily.

"You two share that strobe, actually," Rubeus said.  "It's much too powerful for one Deception Sister alone to use."  With a laugh, he faded back into the shadows.

"With this strobe, we can kill those blasted senshi and reclaim our sisters," Prisma crowed, but Avery didn't like that dark look in Prisma's eyes.  Something felt funny to her, but she shrugged it off.

~*~

Last night after the fight, and Catzi and Bertie had been settled in at Usagi's place..

The e-mail threatened to tear Usagi's heart out and throw it to the floor while dancing the Macarena.  As if Mako-chan's pictures weren't bad enough, now those traitors wanted to come visit, come back into her life?  Enraged, she threw a stuffed bunny across her room and broke down sobbing.  It was as if she could feel the very threads holding her heart together unraveling, pulling at the friends whom she had for millennia.  Her Sailor Senshi.  Her Guardians.  Her friends.

"I can allow them to come, but I will never return with them," Usagi vowed.  "I can still have friends.  It's my life, and I've proven that I'm strong, with or without them.  I can forgive, I can love again, but I can never forget.  Never!"  This last shot was at Mamoru-san.  She could never accept him back in her life again.   
  


~*~

"I'm sooo tired!" Bunny yawned as she walked to school, Chibi-Usa swinging her little arms behind her.  Bunny was accompanying Chibi-Usa to her first day of school at the nearby Roselane Elementary School, only a few blocks from Bunny's own Rosenton High School.

"Yea, but you have to admit, it makes the house more lively with Catzi and Bertie in the house," Chibi-Usa said.  "They looked so happy to be together again.  I hear they want to go into makeup!"

"I'm so happy for them, to find happiness with one another again," Bunny agreed.  "But let's review.  What's your name?"

"My name is Rini Tsukino, and I'm your cousin from Tokyo," Chibi-Usa recited, "and I am 10 years old.  Even if I'm actually over 900 years old."  Usagi wasn't too stunned by the date anymore.  It was just another fact of life that someone had to live with.

"Good job," Bunny winked.  A bright red convertible flew by on the road, but stopped and pulled to the sidewalk in front of them.

"Oi, Bunny!" a voice called out.  Bunny looked up and saw Haruka and Michiru waving at them from the car.  
  
"Hi Haruka, hi Michiru!" both Bunny and Rini cried out as they ran to the car.  "Where are you going?" Bunny asked.

"Hey, it's Imara and Michelle when we're here, remember koneko?" Haruka, or rather, Imara said jokingly.  "We decided to enroll in Rosenton High like schoolgirls again, while Setsuna, or Trista as she's called here, left this morning to apply for the nurse position in Chiisa's school, Roselane Elementary." Imara finished.

"We were wondering if you two would like a ride to school today," Michiru said.  "So, would you two like to ride?  Ruka's not that bad of a driver you know.  Just a little fast sometimes."

"Okay!" came the simultaneous response.  As the car sped away from the curb, none of them noticed the woman watching from behind a tree.

"So they'll all be in one place…" the girl said into a gem on her bracelet.  "Avery, I'll be sending a droid monster to Rosenton High School.  Have it ready for me."  A beep indicated that Avery had gotten the message, and would now go ask Sapphire for a droid.

"Soon, you blasted senshi, I will have your heads mounted next to my mirror," Prisma crowed, stroking the strobe rod with one hand.  "Soon."

~*~

"The dance is tonight!" Mira cried at lunch.  "I asked Jason last night after I got home if I could go with him, and guess what he said?"

"What?" Linda said, slurping her milkshake.  As if they all didn't know the response…

"He said yes!" Mira giggled.  "Ohhh, he's sooo cute!!"

"Yes yes, we know Mira," Bunny laughed.  "Linda, what about you?  Have you asked Ryan to this dance yet?"  Linda choked on her milkshake, and Bunny smiled.  "Oh c'mon, you know you want to!!"  Linda then mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Mira asked.

"I asked him when I got to school, and he said yes," Linda said meekly.

"Oooooohhh!!!"  both of the other girls squealed in delight.

"What's going on you guys?" asked a new voice.  Bunny turned and found Lianna Merano running up to them.  Lianna had been on vacation with her family in Europe for the past month or so, but all three girls were glad to see her back.

"We're just discussing our plans and dates for the Sadie Hawkins Dance," Mira piped up.  "I'm going with Jason, Linda's going with Ryan, and Bunny's going with Travis!  Hey, are you going with your _best_ friend, Kyle Rogers?"  Lianna blushed.  It was a well known fact that the two were crazy for one another, but were far too embarrassed to admit it, because they had been friends since they were in pre-school.  Heck, maybe even in diapers!

"Well I guess it's not that surprising to believe," Lianna finally sighed out.  "Have you guys checked out the new transfer students though?  You know, Imara and Michelle?  They're so trendy and I would kill for Michelle's beauty!"  All the girls sighed in admiration.  Just then, screams and shrieks erupted from around the corner of the school.

"What's going on??" Mira squeaked, grabbing her backpack off the ground.  Neither of the girls knew, but Bunny knew.  She knew what it was that flashed in her mind.  A droid.  An open attack on her where she was most vulnerable.  School.

~*~

"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus cried, thrusting her spirit energy into the ground for her attack.  The earth rippled and exploded in the direction of the droid and the Deception Sister.  The droid took the full force of the hit and staggered back, bellowing and clutching its useless right arm, but the Sister had just blocked it with a strange rod in one hand.

"That won't work on me, you pathetic Sailor Senshi," the woman laughed, raising the strobe.  "I, Prisma, will destroy you for taking my sisters away!  Dark Typhoon!"

"Uranus, this isn't working!" Neptune cried, leaping nimbly out of the way of the droid's massive, crushing arms while also dodging the Prisma's blast.  "We need Celestia!"  The droid's next sweeping arm caught her off guard.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!!" she cried out as she slammed right into the side of the building, sliding down the short length and lying prone against it, unconscious.

"Neptune!" Uranus yelled, trying to ready her next World Shaking even while down on her knees.  Sweat ran down her face, and her leg was badly cut up from the monster's special attack earlier.  They weren't strong enough in spirit energy to launch special attacks one after another.  Yet.  The droid was fast though, and knocked Uranus to one side, and preparing to deal a final blow.  Uranus braced for the impact.

"Celestial Moonlight Inferno!" a voice called out.  A blazing white beam of pure energy shot from nowhere and hit the droid head on.  Its horrifying scream of pain faded away as its body disintegrated into nothingness from the attack.

"Sailor Celestia!" Neptune cried out.  "Beware of Prisma's Dark Strobe!"

"Meddling in Dark Moon affairs again?" Prisma laughed.  "I will delight in tearing your pitiful bodies apart, one limb at a time!  Dark lightning!"

Purple bolts came darting out of the strobe's infinite depths, lancing towards Uranus and Neptune, weakened after battling for so long.  They readied themselves for impact.

But it didn't come.

Sailor Celestia screamed in fury and power as she stood between the other senshi and the blast, shielding them from the lightning with her Silver Moon Staff.  Her cape fluttered and rippled in the draft of the powerful waves emanating from the staff.  The shield slowly weakened, then strengthened again.  From the moon atop the staff, a solid beam of light shone out and went to battle against Prisma's dark energy.  The two forces struggled against one another, but then the white energy began to overtake the dark.  Prisma shrieked in frustration as she poured more of her spirit into the strobe and into the attack.

"Die!" she shrieked, shoving all the rest of her energy into the attack.  This dark energy overtook Sailor Celestia's white, and blew back, the impact hurtling Celestia back, unconscious.  

"Celestia!" Uranus cried out, trying weakly to get up, but stumbling and falling back down to one knee.  She tried to reach out to her hime, but the effort was in vain.

The effort, however, had drained all of Prisma's power as well, and all she could do was chuckle softly at Celestia's unconscious form.

"I told you that you would pay, and now you will!" Prisma yelled, raising the strobe high into the air.  "Ultimate Shocker!"  Waves of dark energy began gathering from the strobe to a spot about five feet in the air.  It grew and grew to a horrific size, about the size of a small car.

  
"Now, you die!" Prisma cried, making a throwing motion with the strobe wand.  Uranus launched herself towards Celestia's prone form, but she knew in her mind she would never make it.  
  
"Serenity hime!"

~*~*~*~

So readers, do you want Usagi to forgive the Inner Senshi and Mamoru-san, or should she continue to fight at a distance with the Outer Senshi?  Secondly, should she ditch Mamoru-san or go with Kunzite/Travis?  It's your choice, your votes!!  Oh yes, and if no one votes, I guess I'll flip a coin.


	4. Sailor Chibi Moon Arrives, and the night...

Thank you for catching my mistake, neoqueen!  I guess I was in too much of a hurry to really follow up on that particular thing, but I'll correct it from here on out.  The votes are in as well, and they look like this:

**_First order of business:_**

Forgive Mamoru-san and make this story an Usagi/Mamoru pairing:

YAY!-

NAY!!- reandn , moon , dream angel , ( ) , Peta , rica , _and last but not least_, Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos ! 

Just forgive the tuxedoed jerk, but make him work his butt off for it:

neoqueen

**_Second order of business:_**

Forgive the Inner Senshi:

Peta, neoqueen, reandn, rica

Final note from me:  I love getting feedback, you know!!  It makes me feel all special and stuff.  ^^  And yes, I do reply back as well, so don't feel like I'll toss it or anything like that.  I'm not that mean!!  ;_;

Here's a letter from QuatreSandrock20 that I received and it really made me feel good too.  Also means I'm doing something right…  ^^;;

First of all I'd like to say that 1 ) I love your story so far ! and 2 ) I think that you should make Serena and Kunzite a couple! That'd show that ass hole Mamoru! And lastly, I don't think that you should make Serena forgive the Inners! I'm loving the torture that you're putting them through! Besides, she has the Outers to protect her, they do a way better job at it than those traitors ever did, taking her love for granted!   
Oh and I love the way that you made Serena into a new senshi, Sailor Moon was way to whimpy. Keep those updating coming! I hate those evil cliffies!

Personally, I don't like the preordained destiny schnizit either, so that's why I'll make this story an Usagi/Kunzite story.  Should be interesting to write, seeing as, like what  pointed out, no one's ever really tried doing because there's ZERO evidence in either the anime or manga, but for this AU story, it works.  It makes the future one screwy place, but everyone's of dead American presidents having mistresses and all that, right?  Well, I'll get there when I get there.

On with the show!  Normal disclaimer applies, btw.  Although for this Usagi/Kunzite pairing, I claim the rights to be the first author to ever use it, unless someone can prove otherwise!!!

Oh ya, and don't forget, Chibi-Moon's not the same weakling as in the anime either, with that Pink Suger Heart Attack or whatever you want to call it.  Her attacks actually _do_ something!

~*~*~*~*~

"Serenity-hime!"

Uranus had never felt more helpless in her life.  Neptune was unconscious, and so was Celestia.  She knew that Pluto may show up to save them, but in doing so, she would be altering history even further than it had already strayed, and she had her duties as the Guardian of Time.  She struggled to her feet, but gave a small cry as she collapsed again, the pain in her right leg just too much to bear.  Powerless, Uranus watched in seemingly slow motion as the gigantic dark energy orb flew towards Celestia's still body, and she closed her eyes.

"Pink Moon Halation!" cried a new voice from Uranus' right.  Her eyes snapped open and saw Chiisa standing there, a wand similar to a scepter in both hands.  Pure, pink-white energy was being cast from it and was driving the dark energy away from Celestia and back towards Prisma, who shrieked in mad fury. 

"Chiisa!" Uranus cried out weakly, relieved that their hime was safe for now.  She tried again to get up, but failed miserably.  Prisma barely managed to get out of the way of the enrgy before it hurled off into the Earth's atmosphere.

"You little brat!" Prisma screamed at Chiisa.  "How dare you deflect that!  Who the hell do you think you are anyway?!"

Chiisa struck a pose that vaguely resembled the former Sailor Moon's, legs shoulder width apart, one hand on the waist and the other pointing at Prisma.  Her sailor fighting outfit's pink skirt matched the bows in the front and back perfectly as well as the pink collar, but her shoes were lace up similar to Neptune's.  Interestingly, pearled hairpins glittered in her hair, strikingly similar to Celestia's, and ruby plates… or something… covered her pointed odangoes.  

"I am the Protector of the 30th Century and of this era, with the power of my Moon Prism Crystal, I will defeat you and save my Mama!" Chiisa cried out.  "I am Sailor Chibi-Moon, and with the power I have and the power of my friends, we will defeat you!"  (a/n:  LOL..  it was far too tempting, and besides, it's just so much fun writing this stuff!)

"Uranus, are you all right?" Sailor Chibi-Moon called out.  She nodded slowly in reply.  Could this really be her little Chiisa?  Well, she had matured quite a bit from the last time she visited, she supposed.  Then, Sailor Chibi-Moon turned to Celestia and Neptune.

"Mama!  Neptune!" she cried when she saw both Celestia's and Neptune's unconscious forms.  Rushing over, she pulled out that wand again, and Uranus got a good look at it.  Seemingly made of pink diamonds, the shaft was about the length of Sailor Chibi-Moon's forearm, the bottom containing a crystal heart, while it was topped with an upside-down crescent moon, the symbol of the Moon Kingdom, and small wings extended from the sides of the moon.  The crescent moon was a brilliant deep pink shade, and the wings seemed to glow white whenever Sailor Chibi-Moon used it, but at the moment, they were a pale cotton-candy pink.  (A/n:  Too much pink for me… @.@)

"Heart Revival Healing!" Sailor Chibi-Moon chanted.  The wand suddenly came alive, and a soft glow encompassed both Sailor Celestia and Neptune.  Their wounds smoothed away, but they still remained unconscious.  Sailor Chibi-Moon turned her attention to Uranus, and she too felt a sweeping warmth on her skin, and felt her woulds seem to melt away.  She stood up, relieved to feel no pain from her once-broken right leg. 

"Good, everyone's all right now," Chibi-Moon smiled happily.  Of course, Prisma decided at this point to make her presence known again.

"Ignoring me?! I will kill you all!" Prisma screamed, long claws suddenly springing from her hands as she lunged for Chibi-Moon.  Chibi-Moon leaped out of the way and watched smugly as Prisma's hands became embedded in the concrete ground.  

"Had enough?" Chibi-Moon asked smugly, but happy to see Celestia and Neptune getting to their feet slowly besides Uranus.  Before Prisma could respond, Celestia spoke out.

"Prisma, your heart has been twisted by Rubeus' falsehoods," Celestia pleaded.  "Catzi and Bertie are living happily as normal human beings, and we can help you join them, if you want to."  Prisma seemed to consider this for a moment.

  
 "Straying from your mission?" barked a rough male voice.  All heads spun and saw Rubeus reappear in the air.

"Of course not, Rubeus my love!" Prisma cried out painfully.  "I obey you, and I was just about to destroy the sailor senshi!"  Rubeus snorted.

"It doesn't look that way, Prisma," he retorted.  Raising his hand suddenly, a shock wave pulsed through the air and struck Prisma square on.  She screamed as the blast slammed her into the ground, the pressure making the surrounding concrete ripple and crack, then shatter like dust.

  
"You're crushing her, and I will not allow it!" Sailor Celestia cried out, brandishing her staff.  "Celestial Moonlight Flash!"  A powerful beam of moonlight came flying from the staff, which seemed a little odd with it being broad daylight but odd things happened sometimes, and Rubeus barely managed to teleport out of the way in time.  The pressure on Prisma disappeared, and she lay there, panting heavily and gasping for air.

Rubeus reappeared, hair and clothing disheveled.

"You will pay for this, you meddling Sailor Senshi!" he yelled before disappearing in a crack of lightning.  All four senshi turned their attention on the battered figure known as Prisma.

"Well?  Why don't you just finish me off?" Prisma gasped.  "I tried to kill you, so it should only be fair.  First you take away my sisters, then you take away my only love.  What else is there to live for?"

"We didn't take your sisters away," Sailor Chibi-Moon broke in before Celestia could.  "While the others were fighting, I went and got them."  She smiled happily.  "Catzi!  Bertie!"

Two women stepped from behing the trees, one with their long, dark purple hair tied back in a ponytail, while the other's was hanging loose from her head.  Both wore the exact same expression on their face.  Hope.  Even with the changes, Prisma still could recognize her precious sisters. (a/n: _Fukai mori_ and _My Wish._ Great Inuyasha songs…)

"Bertie!  Catzi!" Prisma cried out weakly, getting to her feet slowly and jogging to her sisters.  She was in obvious pain, but she didn't seem to care.  Her sisters were back with her again.    
  
"The Sailor Senshi helped us," Catzi said softly, stroking Prisma's short green hair.  "They gave us new life, one without the taint the Dark Moon carried."

"We are free, Prisma," Bertie added.  "You can be too, if you let them help you."  Prisma looked askance at the Senshi, but her expression changed to serenity when she looked back at her sisters. 

"I want to be free," Prisma whispered, stepping back from her sisters.  "Sailor Celestia, I am ready."  Celestia nodded as she raised her staff high into the air.

"Celestia Purifying Light!" 

As Celestia was occupied with cleaning Prisma's spirit, mind, and soul, Chibi-Moon turned to Neptune and Uranus with a question. 

"How are we going to get out of here?  We're kinda being watched," she said nervously.  Neptune and Uranus looked around.  Evidently, they had forgotten they were still in the middle of the high school football field.  With literally the entire student body watching them.  Both sweatdropped.

"Good question," Uranus sighed.

~*~

Setsuna chuckled.  Watching from the elementary school window, she saw that her hime and Small Lady, along with the other senshi, had to make quite a quick getaway with a few quick leaps to the tops of the buildings to avoid the crowd of thrill seekers who wanted to take pictures and all that silly stuff that teenagers seem to do when encountering idols.  She noted that many had taken pictures of the fight.  That would lead to trouble later, but it's best if these Americans knew of the dangers, she supposed.

She knew that the battle was hard and it would've been easier if she had appeared, but she knew, after looking at the alternate time stream, that it would be better on Chibi-Usa's psyche as well on her confidence and power levels if she got to save them herself.  Setsuna had vowed awhile ago that she would only intervene when absolutely necessary, and with Diana keeping an eye on the Time Gate, she didn't have to worry too much.

"Nurse Meioh, can I have an ice pack?" a little 2nd grader asked, tugging on her jacket sleeve.  The little girl, whose name was Cara, turned her blue eyes up at Setsuna.  "Meanie Nick Benton hit me with a wall ball in the arm again!"

Setsuna smiled as she walked to the freezer where the ice packs were kept.  Taking one out, she handed it to Cara, secretly infusing it with a tiny bit of spirit energy, which would make the pain go away rather quickly.  Cara smiled.

"You're the best nurse ever!" Cara laughed as she trotted out of the office.  Setsuna smiled before turning back to the stack of papers in her left hand.   One folder especially stuck out in the pile.  The heading read "Tomoe, Hotaru, 6th grade."

"This time line is truly remarkable," Setsuna whispered.  She knew it was far too early for Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, to appear on the scene, but it was best that she knew where the young girl was, for this time line was very unpredictable, as it had already proven.

~*~

Bunny squeaked in surprise as Mira pulled the final strings together in the back of Bunny's form fitting dress for the dance.  It was a pale pink with spaghetti straps crisscrossing in the back.  It hugged Bunny's form until about mid thigh, where they flared out elegantly and simplistically.  Darker pink sequins danced in a spiral shape around the dress itself, like pink stars on a milk white sky.  Matching pink heels completed the look, as did the pink ribbons tied throughout Bunny's hair, which she decided to keep down for the occasion.  The silver especially shone tonight, along with the little makeup Bunny wore.

"Oh my gosh, you look so pretty!" Mira cried out, hugging Bunny.  "Imagine, my best friend and the hottest guy in the school, Travis Knight!"

"Well, I'm not the only one looking pretty and with a hot date to boot!" Bunny replied back, smiling.  Mira's crimson dress was tight in the top, but flowed out from the waist in a princess-style dress.  Somehow, Mira's mother, who was a professional Hollywood-renowned florist, had found tiny red roses and gave them to Mira, who had decorated her straight brown hair in them, like a tiara.  Jason Riesler wouldn't know what hit him! 

"So your dad's driver is going to take us?" Lianna asked Bunny.  Lianna was perfect in her forest green dress, cut in a chinese style.  This style was custom made, because some of Lianna's family still lived in China, and sent over a new dress every so often.  This particular one was velvet with an elegant phoenix up one side.  The other side had a slit up to mid-thigh level.  Being best friends wasn't all bad, but Bunny had a little bet going that after this dance, Lianna Merano and Kyle Rogers would be an item, especially if Bunny had her way, which she nearly always did.

"You got it," Bunny replied, giving her hair one last brush, being careful not to accidently yank out one of the ribbon strands.  "Linda, you've been quiet tonight.  What's up, girl?"

Linda was lounging out on the sofa, typing something up on her laptop.  She was, by far, the most comfortable one out of the bunch, because this year, Linda had opted for an elegant blue shirt with a bit of lace, and darker blue pants.  Actually, it was a really nice pant suit and Bunny half wished she could wear that.  However, after you've fought in a sailor suit for so long, you get used to dresses.

"Oh, just daydreaming about Ryan, you know," Linda said dreamily, still typing and reading away.  "Ryan Davidson, star basketball player and an Honors student.  Way too perfect."

"Not just that though, what are you reading there?" Mira asked.  " 'Does a Moon Kingdom exist?'" she read.

Bunny froze.  _The Moon Kingdom?_

"I think you've been reading way too many sci-fi novels, Linda!" Mira laughed.  Linda looked abashed.

"But listen!" Linda pleaded.  " 'Scientists believe that a thousand years ago, an advanced civilization existed on the moon in the place known as _Serenalitis_, or 'the Sea of Serenity.'  However, this civilization was destroyed by unknown forces, and to this day, lies in ruins in the Sea of Serenity.  Evidence of this has been found in bits and pieces of marble strewn about in the Sea.'  Don't you think at least _some_ of this could be true?"

"Maybe in a parallel dimension," Lianna quipped.  "But who knows?  Lots of things exist that we don't know much about.  Like what about those women who were fighting some sort of people at the school earlier today?  They sure split in a hurry, and I so wanted an autograph or something!"

Bunny didn't hear anymore.  The Moon Kingdom had possibly been discovered, and the presence of the Sailor Senshi were a secret no longer.  What would happen next was up to destiny.

~*~

"Oh, it's so pretty here!" Michelle commented as she and Amara stepped into the gymnasium, which had been transformed into a dance hall for the Sadie Hawkins dance.  Streamers decorated the walls as well as balloons.  Someone had even set up a disco ball in the center, which hung from the scoreboard in the center of the gym ceiling.  The lights all came from the strobe lights which swung this way and that.

"Looks like the school hired pro DJs too," Amara commented, pointing at a guy at the DJ booth.  A sign read 'DJ Onyx.'

"Oh, it feels good to be a schoolgirl again," Michelle giggled, "especially when I have such a hot date!"  Michelle had dressed up in her favorite sea green gown, which just happened to be strapless, while Amara had gone for a black tuxedo with a blue rose in the lapel.  Amara already had to shoot murderous glares at two guys who had tried to make a move on Michelle, and she was in a fairly sour mood.

"Where's our hime, I wonder," Amara asked.  Just then, a small commotion began in the commons area.

"Speak of the devil," Michelle said as they both watched their hime enter, looking positively radiant.

~*~  
  


"You look so stunning tonight," Travis whispered quietly, giving Bunny a light kiss on the cheek as the music began.  It was Eiffel 65's "Blue."  They had taken a few chairs near the dance floor along with the rest of the girls and their dates, and waited until a nice song came on to dance to.  Bunny blushed and felt her insides grow all mushy.  She never had that type of feeling with Mamoru-san.  Sure, she had felt love, but a wall seemed to separate Mamoru's feelings for her, of their destinies together, and his practicality of their age difference, as well as her former klutziness.  But with Travis?  Travis made her feel loved, appreciated.  She knew, in her heart, that he would never do anything to hurt her.  Mamoru had, and she would never forgive him for it.  Ever.

"Thank you," Bunny replied, blushing madly.  "You didn't have to dress up in a tuxedo and everything just for me, you know."  With that, she stroked his cheek softly.  Normally, this yellow-white hair was down, but for tonight, he had it in a loose ponytail.  Very sexy indeed.

"You know I wanted to, and I also wanted to give you this," Travis said, taking two boxes from his jacket.  He handed the smaller to her.  The first contained a beautiful pink orchid corsage, framed with baby's breath, but that was not what took Bunny's breath away.  When she opened it, the second box contained a beautiful necklace with a pink pendant in the center.  The pendant was in the shape of a crescent moon, and the moon was framed with a heart.  Bunny could only stare in awe as Travis took it from the box and fastened it around Bunny's neck.  She caressed the pendant softly. 

"How did you…?" Bunny couldn't finish.

"When I saw it, I just knew it was perfect for you," Travis replied.  "I don't know.  It was like some inner voice was telling me to get it, so I did."

"But why?" Bunny asked.  "This is our first date and everything!"  Before she could continue, Travis placed one finger on her lips.

"For some reason, I feel like I've known you forever," he replied, drawing her closer.  Bunny didn't resist, nor did she want to pull away either.  Through his jacket, she could hear his heartbeat.  Some say that by listening to a person's heartbeat, you can tell if you're destined to be with them forever, and from the song that Bunny was hearing, Mamoru and their so-called 'destiny' was woefully wrong.  "In my heart, I know that I want to always protect you, especially after what happened yo you," Travis continued.  "It was at that 'getting to know a new person' seminar thing, remember?" Travis added, seeing Bunny's confused face.  After she nodded in recollection, he continued.  "I remember you once telling me that you were betrayed by your closest friends, and the pain you felt, the pain I saw in your eyes when you told me that story, it was too much.  Right then and there, I vowed I would protect you from all that, no matter what.  If you feel pain, I want to share it with you, because I want you to know that you are never alone in this world."  He gave her a sparkling smile.  "Hey, let's dance now!  They're playing Avril Lavigne!"

Bunny smiled as Travis led her to the dance floor, to where everyone else was.  Never in her life had she felt more welcome, more secure, than at that moment.  Sure, her old friends in Tokyo were cool and made her feel safe, but they never really respected her, except for Mako-chan.  Here, she was an equal, and no one cared that she was the Moon Princess or any of that stuff.  She was just Bunny Tsukino, middle schooler having the time of her life.

~*~

"Our hime looks so happy now, doesn't she 'Ruka?"  Michelle asked quietly to her lover.  Amara nodded, but looked a little worried.  "What's the matter, Amara?"

"I sense an unusual energy coming off of those four boys around Usagi," Amara whispered back.  Michelle started, but Amara cut her off.  "No no, it's not a bad energy, but just something more than the normal human.  Something hidden."

"I guess all will reveal itself soon enough," Michelle shrugged.  "Now come on, it's one of our favorite songs!" she said happily, dragging Amara's butt onto the dance floor.

~*~

The last song just had to be that one.  The one that always made her cry whenever she thought of Mamoru-san.  Damn these Americans and their sentimental pop music.  But now, dancing in Travis' warm embrace, she didn't mind it at all.

When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes And all that surround you are secrets and lies 

"That was me once," Bunny whispered.  Travis pulled her in tighter, stroking her hair softly in comfort as a tear slid down her face.  He didn't know the ultimate full story, but somehow, he could sense Bunny's emotional distress.

"Let the music tell its story," he whispered, stroking her face.

_I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope,_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone._

_The one you should call was standing here all along._

"I will be your strength, Bunny," Travis said softly.  "I want to be there for you whenever you hit those rough times.  If I could, I would take all of your pain away and bear it myself, but since I can't, all I can do is to be here for you."

_And I will take you in my arms _

_And hold you right where you belong._

_'Til the day my life is through, this I promise you_

_This I promise you._

"I make my promise on my heart, and my soul," Travis said.  Bunny was confused.  This was their first real date, wasn't it?  But it felt so right, so comforting, so familiar somehow.  She never wanted this night to end.  Ever.

I've loved you forever in lifetimes before 

_And I promise you'll never will you hurt anymore_

_I gave you my word, I gave you my heart_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow, forever has now begun._

"Upon my heart, I make that promise.  Since you will be there for me, I vow to always be there for you," Bunny whispered.

_Just close your eyes each lovin' day and know this feeling won't go away_

_'Til the day my life is through, this I promise you, this I promise you._

Bunny closed her eyes and laid her head on Travis' chest.  It felt more right than ever now.  More than it ever had been whenever she had been in Mamoru's embrace.  Did he really love her?  It seemed so, sometimes, but it never felt _right_.

_Over and over I fall when I hear you call_

_Without you in my life, baby, I just wouldn't be livin' at all._

"From the day we first met, I knew we were meant to be," Travis said, one arm around her protectively, the other stroking her hair still.

_And I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_'Til the day my life is through, this I promise you._

_Just close your eyes each lovin' day_

_And know this feeling won't go away_

_Every word I say is true, this I promise you._

"All right folks, thanks for being such a great audience for this year's Sadie Hawkins dance!" said the DJ over the last notes of the song.  "See ya next dance!  Now get outta here and be sure to drive safely!"

The lights came back on and all the couples who had been dancing broke off, one by one, and proceeded towards the commons, chatting it up wildly about the dance.  Some had plans to go to the post-dance party that the school gossip Kaitlin Connors was throwing at her mansion, but Bunny's entouragé wasn't one of them.  All of the students agreed it was a great dance like always, but for Bunny, it meant something more.  It meant the search for an eternal partner was finally over.

~*~

The rest of the girls had been dropped off by her dad's driver for the night, so Bunny decided to take Travis to the one place she knew was private enough for her to talk.  For the entire evening, Bunny had sensed a strange aura around Travis and the other guys in his possé, a shine similar to the Senshi's star protection power, but not quite.  Something in her mind told her that he was a person to trust however, and that was enough for her.

"Where are you taking me, Bunny?" Travis queried as they walked through a small hedge maze that was in Bunny's backyard.  She put a finger to her lips.

"To a place only I know of, where we can talk," Bunny replied.  Giving a tiny wave of her hand, she willed the hedge to open up onto her private spot, a little pond with a bridge leading to a gazebo in the center.  The moon was at its max tonight, and she could feel its power seep into her as she walked, like recharging a worn-out battery.  She ran ahead to the gazebo and turned around gracefully.

And gasped in shock.

When the silver moonlight hit Travis, his tuxedo had turned silver as well.  Suddenly, she knew why he seemed so familiar, the eyes containing that same pull that Mamoru-san's had, the one that seemed to know everything about you.

  
Of course, this guy also tried to kill her on more than one occasion.

Travis reached her side and took her hand and raised it up, kissing it gently.  Raising his eyes, he saw a look of bewilderment on her face.  "What's wrong, Bunny?" Travis asked, stroking her face.  

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Bunny whispered.  She couldn't believe it.  Her former true love, the one she had sworn she was destined for, had shattered her heart, and the new man she had fallen in love with was his head general, reincarnated?  Someone was playing a cruel trick on her.

"We have all night," Travis reminded her.  "Let's talk then."  With that, he sat her down gently on the gazebo bench and Bunny began her story.

~*~

"So Sailor Celestia is lovestruck, is she?" Avery smirked as she spied on Bunny.  "Something tells me I can use that boy, Travis, to my advantage.  As the last of the Four Sisters of Deception, I will have Sailor Celestia on her knees, begging for that boy's pitiful life."

~*~

"Well it all sounds kind of farfetched, but the more I heard, the more I felt it was right," Travis said thoughtfully.  "It does explain why I can do this, at least."  With that, Travis cupped one hand and focused intently.  A shimmer stirred the air, and a beautiful white rose materialized in his hand.  It settled in his palm, and he held it, outstretched, towards Bunny, who took it and caressed its soft petals.

"For as long as I can remember, I've been able to create stuff out of nothing, just by thinking about it," Travis continued.  "Not like I remember anything about past lives or whatnot, but after hearing your story, it makes some sense.  I just wish I could remember it all."

Bunny's heart stopped.  She knew she could restore his memories, but if she did, his life would never be the same again, forever in danger from the dark forces in the universe, the same as she and the rest of the senshi, a burden she had hoped to never have to lay on anyone.    
  


"…I can help you remember it all again," Bunny whispered slowly.  "But do you really want to?  Your life will never be the same again.  Danger and evil will come after you, the same it comes after us."

"I want to remember," Travis replied just as soft.  "As long as I can protect you and help you in your future, I will remember.  I choose to."  Bunny nodded as she took the Ginzuishou out of her sub-space pocket.  She flipped the gold brooch open and ran her fingers over the shimmering jewel, summoning its power into her body.  Halfway into a trance, she gazed at Travis, peered deep into his eyes, the all knowing eyes that once seemed to haunt her memories, now filling her with strength.  Wrapping both arms around his neck, Bunny gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

The energy flared up around both of their bodies as Bunny's power unlocked all of Travis' subconscious memories.  Suddenly, the energy around them seemed to snap, and Travis fell back.  Bunny looked concerned.  Was she wrong in all this?  Was she just pinning all of her false hopes in someone who looked like Kunzite?  A tear slid down her face in anguish.

"Serenity-hime, why are you weeping again?  Did Mamoru-kun yell at you for slacking off again?" Kunzite's deeper voice asked her.  She felt Travis' hand raise her head up and wipe th tear away.  The eyes were the same, but contained far more wisdom than the average 17 year older's should have.

She didn't know what to say.  All she did was pull him into another kiss in the moonlight underneath the gazebo's roof.

~*~

Mamoru felt a pang through his heart.  That hadn't happened before, but for some reason or another, he felt empty now, like a part of him had just died.  As if it didn't already when Usagi left him.  It wasn't his fault!  He was just trying to protect her!

In the airplane, Minako was just stowing away the last of her luggage in the overhead bins.  Rei was looking bored already, and Ami was reading something on her hand-held computer.  Only Makoto looked thoughtful, regretful maybe that she had to escort this batch of losers to see her hime again.  Makoto was extremely reluctant in letting them go because of what they had done.

It had been quiet in Tokyo for the past few weeks.  Not a single attack, which was surprising.  Because of the lack of activity, the senshi had decided to get on with their lives.  No more meetings at the Shinto Shrine.  No more cram sessions after a tough youma or droid battle.  Just peace.  But this very peace was what made Mamoru nervous.  If it was peaceful here, it must be chaotic somewhere else.  Evil never rests, so it seemed.

"You had better not make me regret this," Makoto had growled earlier when they had all arrived at the airport.  She was extremely loyal to Usagi, proven after Usagi fled Tokyo to go to America.  She hated them all, and hated it even further that she was to be with them for eternity, serving their hime, and later, their queen.  However, she accepted it begrudgingly as a fact of life, and put up with them all because of her undying loyalty to Usagi.

Rei had acted harsh, but until Usagi left, she never understood or realized how much she had needed Usagi to make her life interesting, to give it some meaning other than just being the priestess of the Shinto Shrine.  Her grandfather had told Mamoru once that Rei sometimes stopped eating to stare into the distance towards the front gate, half expecting someone to come running up, but when no one came, she sighed and dug back into her dinner listlessly.

Ami was only being practical, but sometimes, her genius mind overlooked human qualities.  When Usagi fled, she buried herself in her studies even more, but now that her intelligence was at the college sophomore student level, the school authorities couldn't move her up until next year because, for all practical reasons, she was still in 9th grade.  So she took correspondence classes, but all the exhausting bookwork didn't seem to be enough to drown her sorrows in.  The pain wouldn't go away, not even if she ran herself ragged.  And that little computer… she never left home without it anymore.  It was like a lifeline, because Usagi had given that to her when they first became senshi.  Without Usagi, ami's life was schoolwork.  Nothing more.

Minako wasn't as bubbly as she once was, and Mamoru felt that to be a great loss.  Even when things were looking down, Minako was always there to give everyone a pep talk, but now, she didn't even have the energy to talk.  It was rare that Minako said more than two sentences at a time, falling into near-complete silence the rest of time time.  The once-proud Sailor V had succumbed to depression.

However, all of them had definitely been looking better once Makoto had received word from Usagi that they could come visit.  They were all more alive than Mamoru had seen in weeks, and Makoto had commented that he too was not looking so gloomy.  Of course he wouldn't be looking gloomy.  He would be seeing his Usako again.

"Mako-chan, did you e-mail back to Usagi saying we'd be there?" Ami asked happily, closing the overhead compartment door.  Her eyes brightened in anticipation.

Makoto sighed.  "Yes, I did, and she'll be expecting us at Los Angeles airport in 22 hours or whatever.  I sent her our itinerary."

"To see Hollywood, the land of the stars!" Minako sighed, daydreaming again. 

Oh yes.  Things were definitely looking a lot brighter in this group.

  
~*~*~*~*~

13 pages… I think I'm going to die… x_X  

Next questions for all you great readers:

-Should Mako-chan move over to America secretly and leave the rest of the meanie Senshi in Tokyo?

And if so…

-Should Mars, Mercury, and Venus lose their planet powers for their betrayal, and the powers get passed on to Bunny's American friends, forming a new Sailor Senshi team in America? 

Now this is the type of writing that makes AU fics fun!  ^^


	5. Reunion of the Sailor Senshi

Gomen nasai, minna-san! Honestly. writer's block is just plain nasty, and compounded with school, I totally forgot about this. maybe this new installment will keep me going now.  
  
Don't own SM, never will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setsuna almost fell over in shock. This time line was so horribly wrong! At the rate it was going, the Crystal Tokyo she knew of would never exist, and the two timelines will never be in harmony again!  
  
Then, she thought about it. The Time Stream could be a very fickle place, and it tended to work out for the best.  
  
"Oh Serenity-Hime, what are you going to do next?" Setsuna whispered, turning back to the alternate stream in a mix of awe and astonishment. Although it was too early to consult with Helios, the Priest of Earth, she could feel the time was coming up very soon, much sooner than the real timeline.  
  
~*~  
  
Bunny almost collapsed into her room in exhaustion. Chiisa was already in bed, fast asleep, and Catzi, Bertie, and Prisma were asleep as well. That's nice, you know?  
  
But there were so many revelations tonight! Travis Knight, the most popular bay in school, was the reincarnated Earth General, Kunzite. It seemed rather confusing at first, but then she figured it out. She had fought the evil side of Kunzite's soul two years ago, when Queen Beryl was after the Rainbow Crystals, but this pure side had been reborn here. But for what purpose? This she may never figure out, but she was happy that he was here now.  
  
A stab seemed so shoot through her heart though, which made her remember that her old friends and Chiba-san were coming the next day in about. checking the clock. 14 hours. The countdown was on, and although Bunny still had a grudge against them, it would be nice to see them all again.  
  
~*~  
  
'Nippon Airlines flight 994 now arriving at gate C 12' the mechanized voice said. Usagi clutched a bag to her chest, a bag filled with gifts, but nothing special. She had the entire encounter planned out in her mind.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Travis asked quietly. He had tied his long silver-white hair back in a loose ponytail, giving him a rather daring look. Worry lines were etched in his face. After the dance just yesterday, he had been shocked, but understood what his role was. That, and he wanted to beat the crap out of his old friend for hurting Usagi in such a way.  
  
"Usagi, we've missed you so much!" they will all cry out, running up to give her hugs that will never last. Chiba-san would be standing aloof to the 'mob girl' attitude, but come up and sweep her into his arms.  
  
She had her own plan in mind though. True, they would be staying at her house during the trip, but she would only be a hostess, not an eternal friend like they once were. No warmth will be in her eyes, no sparkle. Just pure ice.  
  
Scanning the passengers entering the terminal, Usagi tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
Then she saw them, and her heart leaped into her throat.  
  
The whole crew was exactly as Makoto had described to her, in addition to the pictures Mako-chan had sent. Minako looked utterly stunning, but a crazed light in her eyes seemed to posses her as she frantically scanned through the throngs of people. Ami was reading a book on metaphysics, barely noticing where she was. It stabbed her heart when she saw what Rei looked like. Her violet-black hair was limp, and that inner fire that Usagi had always admired in her. quite simply, it was gone.  
  
And Chiba-san. This made Usagi's heart ache even further. He looked so frail, so helpless, like the slightest touch could break him. Should she have forgiven him, instead of running away? She shook her head slightly to clear the thoughts. As she was about to walk over and greet them however, an explosion seemed to rock the terminal. Usagi heard herself scream as the glass windows shattered from the impact of a second explosion. Luckily, most of the people had been able to get clear when the first one was hurled.  
  
'No, not here!' Usagi cried out in her mind. She saw her friends look around hysterically, trying to find some way to transform.  
  
"Celestia, I know you're in there. Now come out and fight me!" Avery screamed from outside. She was floating there, enraged, trying to catch a glimpse of any woman who could be Celestia. "You will pay with your life for what you have done to my dear sisters!"  
  
"I can't transform here!" Usagi whispered frantically to Travis. Nodding, he checked for any people, and seeing the coast clear, he took a guarding stance. He covered Usagi with the trench coat he had been wearing as she pulled out her brooch.  
  
"Moon Celestial Crisis Power!" Usagi yelled. In a brilliant flash of silver, she was in her senshi suit, while he was beside her protectively. Both looked at one another and nodded before Sailor Celestial leaped outside through one of the shattered windows.  
  
"Avery, I didn't take your sisters away!" Celestia cried. Avery raised her hand and blasted Sailor Celestia back with a dark strobe blast.  
  
"You lie! You killed them all!" she yelled. She pointed the strobe at Celestia, a great energy beginning to build at the end, sharpening itself into a razor-sharp sword. "Now die!" Avery charged, the black sword aimed directly at Celestia's heart.  
  
The charge was difficult to avoid, but Celestia managed to parry Avery's charge with a quick swipe of her long scepter, which then metamorphosed into a shorter version, but in the shape of a sword instead, a full moon made of a giant diamond set in the center. Celestia knew she couldn't do anything to hurt Avery, but there just had to be some way to reach her, before one of them ended up dead.  
  
"Good luck dear," Travis whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, as the battle raged on outside, Mamoru and the others only stared in awe.  
  
"Why do I feel like I know that person?" Minako asked. Rei and Ami nodded their agreement, but it was Mamoru who hit the thought that was in everyone's minds.  
  
"That's Usagi!" he cried out. He could feel the pull of his heart against that slim woman's soul. "I know those eyes anywhere!"  
  
"That's Usagi?!" they all yelled simultaneously, eyes fixed to the woman in the cape and silver-blond hair blowing about. None of them noticed the three figures come running up behind them, as their eyes were fixed on the battle on the tarmac below.  
  
~*~  
  
" 'Ruka, we must help!" Michiru whispered.  
  
"I just knew that something would happen today," Haruka growled. "The wind has never failed me before."  
  
"Let's go help, Michi!" Chibi-Usa said, tugging at Michiru's blouse. Michiru and Haruka chucked.  
  
"Whatever you wish, Chiisa," Haruka laughed a little as the three of them pulled out their henshin pens, and Chiisa pulled her brooch out from her pocket.  
  
"Let's duck into the bathroom!" Michiru called out, finding the entire terminal empty, including the bathroom. The three ducked inside, checked one last time, then nodded in assent, holding their henshin equipment up high.  
  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
  
"Pink Moon Star Power!"  
  
In three blazing flashes of light, the three females stepped from the bathroom back into the terminal, where the battle still raged on below the windows. They ran past the awestruck Inner Senshi and leaped down to the tarmac below.  
  
And not a moment too soon! That accursed strobe that Avery wielded had blown Sailor Celestia into the side of a luggage car, where she lay, unconscious. Her staff lay nearby, back in its original form.  
  
"Uranus world shaking!"  
  
The blazing earth-based attack collided right into Avery, and Uranus relished in hearing her shriek of pain. Avery's flaming eyes turned its attention to her though.  
  
"Damn you! I will have to get rid of you first, then I'll take her life for taking my sisters away from me!" she yelled, the strobe energy coursing through her veins as the gigantic black lightning bolt shot through the air. Uranus seemed frozen. She just couldn't make herself move. Bracing, she waited for the inevitable.  
  
"Uranus, no!" Neptune cried, leaping at Uranus and shoving her out of the way just as the lightning impacted. Uranus could only look on helplessly as Neptune slowly collapsed to her knees, then to the ground, energy spent.  
  
"Neptune!" Uranus cried out in anguish and agony. Neptune didn't stir, but she wasn't dead yet either. She could see her breathing, ragged as it may have been. Crawling over on hands and knees, Uranus took Neptune's head into her lap, cradling it gently. Her heart had taken a heavy beating, and the effects were just starting.  
  
"Neptune, no!!" Chibi-Moon cried. Enraged, a fire seemed to have been lit within her slight frame.  
  
"You will pay for what you did to Neptune!" she cried. "PINK MOON HALATION!!" Instead of the weaker pink sugar energy from before, her attack, filled with pain, was four times as powerful, capable of utterly destroying Avery. Celestia came too, and groggily got to her feet, but was struck with horror at the power Chibi-Moon had unleashed. Something had to be done!  
  
"NO!" Celestia yelled, leaping in front of the attack and taking it full force. Avery only stared in shock as Celestia collapsed to the ground, the henshin ribbons fading away and leaving Usagi in her school clothes.  
  
"No, Mama!" Chibi-Moon cried, running to Usagi's side, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you take the attack? She hurt Michi!"  
  
Usagi groaned slightly before opening her eyes at her future daughter.  
  
"There is a light within everyone's hearts. No matter they are good or bad, you must give everyone a chance. Besides, Prisma, Bertie, and Catzi are waiting for her to return," Usagi said, smiling quietly, before slipping back into the realm of the unconscious.  
  
"You took the attack for me, just to save me?" Avery whispered. "And my sisters aren't dead?"  
  
Chibi-Moon shook her head. "They're perfectly fine," she said quietly. Raising her little scepter, she called out softly, "Moon Healing Light."  
  
Chibi-Moon's form began to glow pink as two separate orbs of energy materialized in the air. One orb flew over to Neptune's prone body and seemed to sprinkle the healing energy over the whole of her body, while the other entered Usagi's body, the wounds smoothing themselves away as before in the last battle against Prisma.  
  
"Ugghh." Usagi groaned in pain, sitting up slowly. She smiled at Chibi- Usa, reassuring her. She saw Uranus helping Neptune to her feet as well. Avery still stood there, shocked. The strobe's round surface was splintered and spider web-like cracks were all over the surface. She collapsed to her knees, sobbing fitfully. Avery then turned her tear- filled eyes to Usagi and Chibi-Moon.  
  
"Please, reunite us together again," Avery begged. Nodding at one another, Usagi pulled her brooch out. Before cleansing Avery though, Usagi put a magical barrier around them, to block any unwary normal humans from seeing what would follow next. Unfortunately, she didn't consider what her friends could see, because of their magical powers.  
  
Usagi's power levels had gotten to the point where she didn't even have to be in senshi form to use her abilities. Raising the brooch up high, she called out  
  
"Celestia Purifying Light!"  
  
Avery's form was surrounded by a bright white light, bright enough to blind almost anyone. Within a few moments however, the glow faded, and Avery was left standing there, a normal woman. She looked at her hands in disbelief. Usagi pulled out a business card with her address and everything on it.  
  
"They're at my home, waiting for you," Usagi said gently, placing the card in Avery's hand. She looked at Usagi with wonder and amazement in her eyes, then leaped into her arms, sobbing and crying out in thanks. Usagi just smiled. Another soul was saved from the forces of the Dark Moon and the impending darkness, and another family was reunited.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sugoi ne," Rei whispered, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Usagi had such power. She didn't recognize any of the other senshi, but all she could concentrate on was her hime, so glorious in her power, so forgiving.  
  
"I can't believe Usagi has grown up so much," Minako whispered. The group suddenly noticed that Usagi was about to come back, so they hid behind some chairs and watched as Usagi and the others leaped back into the airport terminal. The other senshi were now powered down, looking like normal humans. Giving the area a quick check, Usagi raised her brooch up once again and said something incoherent. Within a few moments however, the terminal was repaired and just as it had been before the attack, and the people were all back, their memories cleared of what had happened.  
  
Of course, the group's memories are anything but erased, because their magical abilities reflect any weak energy that Usagi tried to utilize, and this was no different.  
  
They signaled to one another that it was all right, and walked out from behind the chairs. They walked up to Usagi, whose back was to them, and Mamoru cleared his throat. The blond's long hair whipped around her face, and the color drained from it faster than you could say "the rabbit in the moon."  
  
"You saw everything. . . " Usagi whispered. She had tears in her eyes, and all of a sudden, bolted away. The three women, a tall silver-haired man, and the little girl quickly followed. Mamoru and the other girls didn't need any word at all to decide to follow their hime, wherever she went, and to never abandon her again.  
  
~*~  
  
"They saw everything!" Usagi sobbed outside of the airport terminal. Chibi- Usa had her little arm around Usagi in a symbol of comfort.  
  
"Calm down koneko," Haruka said soothingly. "They would've discovered the truth eventually."  
  
"But like this? No, it's all wrong!" Usagi continued fitfully. Avery placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"That invincible spell that you have, 'everything will be all right'," Avery added, smiling happily. Usagi nodded slowly, but could hear the commotion behind her, felt the five auras flash, auras she once knew very well.  
  
"Hello Usagi," Mamoru's voice said softly. Usagi whirled around and trembled. She could feel Travis slide his hand into hers reassuringly.  
  
"Hello Chiba-san," Usagi said, gathering her strength. "Ohayou minna-san."  
  
Usagi could see that everyone was trying desperately to keep themselves from crying, just like she was. She just couldn't forgive them yet. Not after the pain they made her go through, the despair she was forced to fight. She could feel the power from Travis seeping into her body, a reassuring warmth that seemed to cut through the gloom.  
  
"Usagi!" the girls cried, bear hugging their hime and finally allowing themselves to shed the tears and release the agony that had been festering in their hearts all this time.  
  
"Let's go home," Chibi-Usa said lightly, calling the limo driver over by her pink bunny cell phone and successfully breaking the tension.  
  
~*~  
  
Ami couldn't believe it. The klutzy girl she had known back in Tokyo was no more. All that was left was this poised, collected woman in front of her.  
  
Needless to say, the limo ride back to Usagi's home was silent, except for the pink haired girl's chatter with the three other women in the car. Usagi seemed lost in thought, as did the rest of them.  
  
"This is Chibi-Usa, my boyfriend Travis Knight, Tenou Haruka, and Kaiou Michiru," Usagi introduced the pink-haired girl, the tall, silver-haired man, the blond woman, and the turquoise-haired woman. "And. . . as I'm sure you saw, this is Avery. It's a long story, which I will explain back at my home."  
  
Shaking that out of her mind, Ami couldn't help but remember the iciness in Usagi's eyes when she looked at Mamoru. The poor man was slouched in a corner of the limo, utterly lost. He had half-hoped that Usagi would come running back into his arms, but he was sorely wrong. Seeing Usagi with her boyfriend seemed to have shattered what little mind he had left. He was going insane! Even she didn't believe that Mamoru deserved her hime, but then again, after the way they all treated her, sans Makoto, she couldn't blame her for the cold shoulder treatment they were all receiving now.  
  
The limo pulled into a long driveway, and the girls crowded next to the windows, oohing and ahhing at the beauty that surrounded them. Usagi and the other women didn't notice at all.  
  
"Yay, we're home, Usagi!!" Chibi-usa cried out happily, throwing open the doors to the limo and hopping out. "Bertie, Catzi, Prisma!!" she called out, running inside of the huge house.  
  
Ami was awestruck. The house was humongous! It had to have at least 12 bedrooms alone, what with the size of the mansion and all. Usagi stood regally in front of the doors, gesturing them inside.  
  
The girls were stunned. Dual marble staircases led up to the second story, while beautiful vases filled with flowers spread their aroma about in the room. A majestic chandelier hung in the foyer, while two women dressed as maids waited nearby. A huge library lay in a room to Ami's right, and she yearned to dive into the books in there and lose herself in their ancient knowledge.  
  
"Janie and Daisy will lead you to your rooms," Usagi said. Pulling Avery aside, Ami could see her whisper something in the woman's ears. A look of delight overtook her face as she bolted up the left staircase, and a few moments later, shrieks of happiness filled the mansion.  
  
"Usa-ko. . . " Mamoru started. Usagi raised one hand to silence him.  
  
"I know how much you all want to talk with me," Usagi started, "thus go get settled in your rooms, then meet me in half an hour in the parlor. Mako- chan, you know the way to your room. Make sure nobody gets lost in here." Usagi flashed one of her signature smiles before disappearing up the right staircase, Chibi-Usa in tow.  
  
Ami saw Rei whirl around on Makoto.  
  
"What did she mean, 'you know the way to your room,' Makoto?!" Rei almost shrieked. Makoto just sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you later, Rei," she replied, heading up the left staircase. The two maids bowed to them.  
  
"This way please," the one called Daisy said to Ami. Minako was lost near a window, admiring the volleyball courts, so Rei had to almost drag her away.  
  
Yes. . . the light was back in their lives once again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Will Serenity-hime have the heart to forgive them though?" Setsuna asked Diana as she stroked the little kitten's ears.  
  
"I don't know about forgiveness, but if I know our Queen, she will forgive them," Diana reassured the Time Guardian. "These things take time, that's all."  
  
"I hope you're right, Diana. I hope you're right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fun, another chapter in the books! Again, I apologize for the long delay, but I just lost my spirit for writing this story. Maybe I can stick with it this time? We'll see!  
  
Questions (I know I'm repeating myself, but I want to be sure about how the story and timeline will go from here): 1-I know that everyone wanted this story to be an Usagi/Kunzite romance, but with Mamoru on the scene once again, should this shift into Usagi/Mamoru, or should it stay the way it's going?  
  
2-With the Inners back in the act, should they somehow move to America and fight evil once again? I don't know how you will all vote, after this chapter. I know how some have wanted the Inners to keep their powers but fight in Tokyo, and others want Usagi's new friends (not mentioned here) to have the powers. But with the new friends, should I create a brand new Gemstone Senshi team or what?  
  
I don't know, so any help at all will really help me write more! Arigatou minna-san, and please tell me what you think!! 


	6. The Night Before Crystal Tokyo

Arigatou for the reviews, minna-san!! Honestly, it's like an adrenaline hit, only it's inspiration instead! Gauging from your gracious reviews, I'll keep the story as an Usagi/Kunzite romance, because I don't see enough of them anyway. Maybe because there's no hint of it at all in the normal storyline. ^^ Alterna-line stories are fun!!  
  
I apologize for Luna not being in the scene. She was in the kitty-cage in the luggage compartment of the plane. Nyai, just showing you how much I like Luna right now.  
  
Anyway, thank you again, and I apologize if this is a kind of filler chapter. I'm trying to remember what was the next enemy in the SM saga after the Four Sisters. Wasn't it Rubeus and the rest of the Dark Moon Family? Methinks so.  
  
On with the show!  
  
Oh yah, if you get confused with timeline and such, it's been a few months since Usagi left Tokyo, around late January/early February (not that long. . . ), so it's May now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna was stunned. She had been expecting the crybaby Usagi when she arrived here in America, wanting to come back home and play video games, but this collected, distinguished Usagi? It seemed like some sort of dream.  
  
The girls and Mamoru had already settled their belongings in their rooms upstairs, but had not come down into the parlor yet. Luna had finally been let out of that blasted kitty carrier by Minako, along with Artemis, but a pang shot through her heart. If it wasn't for her, Usagi would never have run away like that. For crying out loud, Luna's role was to be Usagi's advisor and her main support, not to turn her away like she had!  
  
"The princess has matured so much," Artemis said quietly. Luna's head whirled around and stared at the white cat intently, but even she couldn't deny it. Usagi was grown up, and far faster than she had ever wanted. Taking her eyes off of Artemis for a while, Luna gazed at the flower- patterned furniture, the ornate statues in the corners, and the sunlight streaming into the room from the large bay window. The light fractured in the dozens of tiny crystals hung around the room, casting rainbows all over that bounced off of everything.  
  
"So they haven't come down yet," said a familiar voice. Luna's head turned, and saw Usagi in a light she had never seen before. Her once-blond hair was now more silver than anything, and she wore a loose white sundress that reached her knees. Taking a seat near the window, she took a book from a nearby table and began to read. Luna almost cried. Usagi looked so much like her mother, Queen Serenity, as she sat there, reading, the sunlight framing her slight figure.  
  
"You have grown up, Usagi," Artemis complimented after the utter silence had settled for a few minutes. Usagi's head rose from her book and gave Artemis a gentle smile.  
  
"Thank you Artemis," Usagi replied, placing the book in her lap. "Much has changed since you last saw me a mere four months ago."  
  
"Much has," Luna whispered. Usagi didn't seem to notice the comment, but turned back to her book.  
  
The door behind Luna swung open almost silently, and she watched as Minako walked into the parlor. She held a neatly wrapped package under one arm as she meekly sat down at the end of a sofa nearest to Usagi. She sat there silently, head bowed, as if scared of what she might say. Makoto followed within a few moments, then Ami and Rei. Mamoru took another minute, but he too appeared. All except Makoto wore identical faces of shame and dejection. All feared what their princess might say to them.  
  
"Minna-san." Everyone's heads snapped up and gazed intently at Usagi. She placed her book back on the table and stared back at them. The sunlight gave her an almost unearthly aura, an aura of sheer power as well as grace. But the voice that spoke next was not the carefree one they were so used to. That they had yearned to hear. It was the voice of pure wisdom and age. It was like another entity was speaking through Usagi now.  
  
"You've all come back to me, but at what state?" Usagi asked gravely. "After all, weren't you the ones willing to cast me out, have me lay down my power, because you saw me as a weak and pathetic leader?" She turned her ice blue gaze at each of them. "My royal court, my guardians, and my eternal lover, no more. Now, you have come back, trying to appease my feelings? What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
  
At the first sentence, Rei's eyes sprang with tears. It was true, Rei had always been jealous of Usagi and her endless pool of happiness, the source of her power. She craved that power, yearned to feel needed by the rest of the senshi. She wanted power. At the cost she paid for it however, endless fights that left them fatigued and badly injured with no hope of rescue, what was there left?  
  
"Gomen nasai!" Rei suddenly screamed out. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you back in Tokyo, and I'm sorry for being jealous of your power, your beauty, and everyone's love for you!" She could feel everyone's eyes turn onto her sobbing figure, but she didn't care. Her dark secret, the one that had made her drive her own princess, her best friend, away, was finally out.  
  
Usagi started. She hadn't expected all of that to be said by Rei. She always saw Rei as perfect, a dark beauty needed by all who sought advice and guidance in their lives. An enigma.  
  
Then, Usagi really took a look at her friends. The dark circles underneath their eyes should have been her first sign, but now all were in tears, except for Makoto, who just looked out the window thoughtfully. If it weren't for her, Usagi would never have allowed this meeting to take place, because the pain was just too much. Now, she was glad to see them again.  
  
"You came to hear my story," Usagi said quietly. "You came, even though four months ago, you didn't let me explain. Will you let me now?" Not hearing any dissenting remarks, she continued.  
  
"That's what that night was about, that night that I left. I was coming to tell you all that my father was being transferred to America for a few years, and had asked me to go with him, but I refused. Do you want to know why I initially refused? Because I valued our friendships so much that I never wanted to be separated from any of you. Even after Chiba-san told me that he was breaking up with me, I still held hope that my friends would help me pull through.  
  
But when I went to the Hikawa Shrine, I overheard you all talking. Rei, I distinctly remember you calling me a whiny baby who didn't deserve to be leader." At this comment, Rei flinched.  
  
"Ami, you agreed. Even with your vast intellect, you couldn't see the truth, that you all were my reason for living in the first place. I am the reason we're all friends, or, were all friends. That's your main flaw. If I could have taught you something, I wish I could've shown you how to see people as people with personalities, instead of a science project." Ami winced, the tears still streaming down her face. Usagi could always see the truth in things.  
  
"Minako, you never truly trusted me. Perhaps those years as Sailor V gave you the confidence you needed, but you didn't have to agree. You, being the leader of the Senshi of the past and the present, should've realized that we're all human. Trust is something not given lightly, and back then, I trusted you all with my life, you especially, because of how much you loved to have fun. Like I once did.  
  
And you," Usagi said icily, addressing Luna. "Weren't you the one who awoke me in the first place to fight the Negaverse as the Champion of Love and Justice? I don't see any justice in what you all did to me. Only Mako- chan stood by me that night, proving that true friends never go behind your back. Mother. . . not Ikuko-Mama, but Queen Serenity, once told me that everyone has a tiny bit of jealousy in their hearts, yearning to have that light that keeps it away. You three allowed the jealousy to overtake you, thus this may have clouded your judgment. However, I am willing to forgive, because eternal friendships are a little tough to come by." This last comment was accompanied with a cheery smile, reminiscent of the Usagi of old.  
  
Through all this, Mamoru had kept silent. The events in his dream as well as that night four months ago played on and on like a broken record. His true love, the one who had truly saved him from utter destruction, now locked him out of her heart because of his stupidity. How could he have been so blind?!  
  
"Chiba-san." Hearing this, Mamoru's head snapped up. Usagi's sapphire- blue eyes were locked with his own. "You, my eternal lover, had your chance. I once believed that you were my future, that we would be together forever, and you would never hurt me. That trust is what allowed me to believe, even when you were evil and my sworn enemy, that you would come back to me. I never would have believed that my soul mate would betray me like you have done. Take comfort that I have forgiven you, but for allowing you back into my life, back into the heart that you shattered with your cruel words? That is something I will have to think about."  
  
Mamoru didn't believe his heart could feel any more broken than it did the night Usagi left. In a way, this last speech seemed to fix it. Just a little bit, but at least she didn't hate him with a passion. When they had been together, there were times when Mamoru felt like he could read Usagi's mind. Not like she was that easy to read, but that they were just so perfect for one another that one knew what the other was thinking. That bond was all but destroyed now, save a tiny, frail thread. As long as that thread existed, they were never truly apart.  
  
"This is not the end of the story however," Usagi continued. "There is much more than this now.  
  
"After countless battles, which taxed me to my limits, I discovered that I was more powerful than I had ever been before. Perhaps it was because I had finally begun to rely upon myself for my power instead of relying on you. However, my powers as a senshi have grown exponentially since I have arrived here in America. Though the battles were tough, you all have seen my new henshin. It reflects my current status, much more powerful than my old form, Sailor Moon. The moon relies on the lights of the universe, the sun, the planets, the very stars, to be seen in the night sky. However, the celestial power that I now use is a mix of the moon and the stars. No matter what happens to one, the other will always illuminate the skies.  
  
"It has been a tiring and straining time since I left, but I have been combating the forces of the Dark Moon. They appeared, apparently from another universe, to take the power of the Ginzuishou for themselves. I discovered that the Four Sisters, Bertie, Catzi, Prisma, and Avery, just wanted to be together, thus I have given them new lives as normal humans, living in my home, and away from the destructive power of the Dark Moon Family. Otousan doesn't mind. He sees them as guests whom I met one day and decided to have at home because they were down on their luck."  
  
With the mention of their names, the four sisters came into the room and sat down in the bay window seats. Bertie stared at the ground and poked at the plush carpet with one foot, while Catzi braided Avery's brown hair.  
  
"With each sister's release from the power of the Dark Moon, I have gained new friends," Usagi continued. "Not only my human friends, but friends with Haruka, Michiru, and most of all, Chibi-Usa." The two women and the little girl reappeared, but Mamoru and the others knew quite well who they were.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally formally meet our hime's guardians and the Inner Senshi," Michiru said pleasantly. Haruka kept the stony look on her face as she remembered a conversation she had with Usagi earlier.  
  
[i] "I don't trust them, or what they did to you, Usagi!!" Haruka almost yelled. "How can you accept them back into your lives after what they have done?!"  
  
"Without trust in your heart, you can never move on," Usagi replied. "That's why I can trust them again.[/i]  
  
This thought made Haruka clench her fist, but then she relaxed it. Only her princess could see the true light in people's hearts, whereas she would rather kick their pansy asses for what they did, for how they treated her.  
  
"As you know, this is the world renowned violinist Kaiou Michiru, and this is the famous F-1 racer, Tenou Haruka. Not only are they my friends, they are also Sailors Neptune and Uranus of the Outer Senshi," Usagi continued.  
  
"I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" Minako said excitedly. Usagi smiled. A little bit of her spirit had returned, that happy-go-lucky spirit that Usagi loved about her.  
  
"Finally, Chibi-Usa is known as Princess Small Lady Serenity of 30th Century Crystal Tokyo," she finished. Chibi-Usa gave a little curtsy and bow before running over to Usagi and sitting on her knee.  
  
"Did I hear that correctly?" Ami asked in surprise. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow is to be the day that I go into the future and save Chiisa's mother," Usagi said. "I would play the gracious host while you are here in America, but I do not have any time to waste. From what Avery told me, the Dark Moon is planning to begin their attacks in the 30th Century as well as our time to disrupt the future. We have dawdled too long in this time period, allowing the Dark Moon to twist the future further and threatening it. As soldiers of our universe, we must fight to protect our futures.  
  
Will you fight by my side once more, minna-san?"  
  
The girls didn't need another moment to consider this before nodding happily. They would finally have the chance to redeem themselves in Usagi's mind, and in her heart, once again.  
  
Makoto was satisfied. Now the crew wouldn't be so gloomy, and she would get to do some evil-butt kicking again. It's been weeks since she got into a good battle! She was also happy to see that Usagi wasn't playing the Ice Princess anymore, not like the last visit here. She was truly happy once again.  
  
Mamoru wasn't so sure. He was the one who had really hurt his Usa-ko in the first place, even after they had sworn to be together for eternity. Was he even worthy to be in the same room as his beloved? One look into her eyes however, and all of his doubts vanished. As long as he could protect her once again, he would be satisfied with that.  
  
~*~  
  
Makoto sighed contently as she fell into the soft bed. Usagi sure knew how to throw dinner parties! After the talk in the parlor, one of the maids, Janie, had come in and said that Travis, that cute boy that Usagi was going out with, was at the door, along with a few of Usagi's American friends.  
  
What were their names? Oh yeah. Mira Sanders, Lianna Merano, and Linda Garrison. Apparently, they had also brought some of their male friends along as well. The guys kind of reminded Makoto of her old boyfriend. . . For some reason, she had gotten this tingly feeling when the girls had been there, while the guys projected this faint aura of power. She knew Rei had sensed it when they had arrived by the shifty look that came into her eyes, but why? It wasn't like any of them had met Usagi's American friends before today.  
  
Or had they?  
  
The boys had seemed very familiar, all four of them. Jason, Ryan, Usagi's boyfriend Travis, and especially Kyle. They nagged at her mind, like a dream or a memory just out of reach. You know it's there, but you just can't remember. A slight push may help, but what push?  
  
Sighing again, Makoto turned and stared out the window. The moon was waning now, but still looked dazzling in the night sky. Usagi had never looked happier, but there was an agelessness that was undeniably there now that definitely wasn't there before she had left.  
  
'Maybe she is growing up without us,' Makoto thought sadly. 'But I know I would lay down my life for her. It's my only purpose for living. Please don't leave me behind, Usagi-chan.'  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi sat silently in her gazebo in the backyard, staring up at the waning moon. She could feel its energy fill her. Not as powerful as that fated night at the dance, but its cool glow still calmed her. Travis sat next to her, his arm reassuringly around her slim waist. With her head rested against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. She also felt her own heart beat in time with his. She and Chiba-san had never shared this type of intimacy. Sure, they had kissed, but she had never felt the peace she felt now.  
  
"Was this a good idea, Travis?" Usagi asked softly, breaking the silence that permeated the warm night air. He didn't reply immediately; just began to stroke her hair gently.  
  
"You knew you would have to face them eventually, Bunny," he replied. "It's best that you face them now and have them beside you for the upcoming battle, because it will be a long and draining process to defeat the forces of the Dark Moon Family."  
  
"I still feel so awful to be the source of their suffering though," Usagi replied, tears springing to her eyes. "To see poor Ami-chan so thin and pale. To see Rei-chan lose her spirit. To see Minako-chan lose her life. To even see Chiba-san lose his soul. I was the cause of all this because I left!"  
  
"But remember the reason why you left," Travis said quietly. "They were the ones willing to take away all that you loved dear, the one true bond you had with them. That's what I love about you though. You trust with your heart. Not many people can do that, because they're too suspicious of others. You were the one who saw through the pain of the Sisters, and now look at them! Catzi and Avery beginning their own make-up line, while Bertie and Prisma are starting their professional modeling careers! You did that for them. You gave them lives worth living, away from the evil.  
  
"Your light is what keeps people going, and that's why they came back to you, Buns. It's your heart that they love, and though they had to learn it the hard way, they know now that they can't live without you. Just like I can't, which is why I will ask you to have this."  
  
Usagi looked up at him. He wasn't dressed in his jeans and blue polo shirt anymore. He was now dressed in full Earth General attire. The cape caught a slight breeze and ruffled gently, its silver glinting in the moonlight. She watched as he got down on one knee and held out a little black velvet box. She gasped. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Travis said. "It's not quite anything like that though. I'm swearing my loyalty to you as a General of the Earth, upon the promise of this." With that, he opened the box.  
  
Inside was a ring, of course. The band consisted of three separate rings, each a different color of gold; white, gold, and rose. A glittering diamond in the shape of a heart held them together.  
  
"Oh Travis. . ." Usagi said in awe. "I can't accept this! It's so beautiful!" Ignoring her quiet protests, he took the ring from the box and slipped it over he left ring finger.  
  
"Think of it as a promise ring," Travis replied in that deeper, more mature voice. "My promise to always be by your side, no matter what. And don't forget, silly. In this form, my name is Kunzite."  
  
Usagi smiled demurely as she pulled Travis to his feet. In one sweeping motion, they embraced for a kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru awoke with a start. A pang had seemed to shoot through his chest, making it hard to breathe correctly. Gasping for air, he stumbled out of bed and walked to the large window that led out to the balcony.  
  
His Usa-ko didn't need him anymore, and it hurt more than anything. Well, except for losing her the first time because of his stupidity.  
  
'Why hadn't I figured that dream out?!' Mamoru chided himself. 'If I had, I wouldn't have lost her. And to think, I still don't know what it means!'  
  
Stepping out into the cool night air, he took a deep breath.  
  
And froze.  
  
His balcony overlooked the backyard of Usagi's mansion, but that's not what surprised him. Past the hedge maze, he saw a bubble of Usagi's power covering a certain area to the far end of the maze. No one, not even the Inner Senshi, had ever been able to penetrate past the bubble and see what went on inside, because Usagi set those energy shields up for two main reasons reason; to shield innocent bystanders from being hurt during enemy attacks.  
  
Or privacy.  
  
But she never found out that there was one person who could penetrate the shields.  
  
Him.  
  
Mamoru could see Usa-ko and that guy together, bathed in the moonlight. The guy's outfit seemed different, but the swirling colors of the shield made it difficult to see what was so familiar about him. He watched in dismay as Usa-ko's boyfriend held her in a loving embrace while she rested her head against his chest, tears streaming down her face? Tears of happiness or sadness, Mamoru could only guess. A glint on Usagi's left hand caught his attention.  
  
'No, it can't be!' Mamoru screamed in his mind. He knew what it was, of course. Rings on a person's hand are unmistakable for anything else. Turning away from the scene, he staggered back into his room and collapsed on the soft bed. For the first time in his life since his parents died. . .  
  
He cried.  
  
~*~  
  
Setsuna stumbled. The pain in her heart that she once thought had gone now seemed to be magnified tenfold at seeing her King in such a state. Her eyes darted to the timeline later on, in the 30th Century, but it remained intact and unchanged. No signs of distress at all at the new events in this alternate timeline. Somehow, it still ended up to be the future that she knew so well.  
  
"At least that is still safe," Setsuna whispered. "But for how long? Mamoru is losing faith, and Usagi is slipping away like water through his fingers because he was too slow to act. Now she takes sanctuary in the arms of his head general?"  
  
"Please don't worry, Pluto," Diana's voice chirruped from her shoulder. "Things always work out in the end, and our Queen's heart is strong. She will forgive someday."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aww, I'm sad. This chapter was shorter than my normal ones. Maybe because again, it's a filler to the good stuff. I hope the story's still continuing to live up to everyone's expectations, because it's tough being really creative.  
  
I'm still debating whether to introduce Usagi's American friends as a new senshi team though. Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed this! Hopefully, another chapter will be up before the end of the week, or early next week. ^_^ 


	7. Onward To the Road of Light and Crystal ...

Ohayou minna-san!  After fighting through loads of homework, I have a new installment of _Dimensions of Time _done!  I do hope you all like this chapter, because from what I have planned, it may get long!  Oooooh… ebil… anyway, thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews!

~*~

_Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos:_ Yep yep, I think I will have another senshi team, but not quite yet.  Believe me, the inners are really going to have to work after the events in this chappie…

_Cat (anonymous): _ Thank you for the compliment!!  =^_^= (a cat!)

_Moongirl:_ Very very eventually it will be Usa/Mamo, but not for awhile yet.  A loonnggg while yet.  Thank you for the fight idea as well!  Believe me, sparks are gonna fly when those two fight, which is going to be… oop!  Can't tell ya yet!

_reandn: _Yep, I'm glad I'm updating as well.  ^^

_StArLiTeStArBrItE: _Okie okie okie!!!

leo hime san: Tantrum?  What tantrum (checks) Oohhhh, that tantrum!  Don't worry about it!  I'm glad to see some creative feedback, because it's haarrddd coming up with original ideas for a parallel universe!  Thank you!

_serena (sweetangel1128@yahoo.com)(anonymous): _I'm glad you like my story!  Thank you for the compliments!

~*~

About the ring… ehehe, I've gotten one similar to the one Travis gave Usagi.  It's actually three rings intertwined with one another.  ^^

Normal disclaimer applies.

On with the show!

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi tossed and turned in her bed fitfully.  She was having that awful nightmare again, the same one that had plagued her dreams since she before she even left Tokyo!

Mamoru and Usagi were walking down a beautiful red carpet up to an altar.  She smiled demurely at him and admired how handsome he looked in his white tuxedo.  Her dream, that they were getting married, was finally coming true.

_As they walked however, the ground began to shake and quake.  She heard herself give a little scream before her hand was torn from Mamoru's, and she was left staring at him longingly before everything around her erupted in flames._

_"Stay away from Mamoru," a booming voice called out.  "Stay away…"_

_But there was a change to her dream now.  Travis… no, Kunzite… was running up to her, trying to grab her hand before she burned up to a crisp within the flames.  She stood there, paralyzed however, and could only watch as he slowly disintegrated away before her very eyes._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"_

~*~

Travis sat there and watched over Usagi silently, the cool moonlight awash over her distressed features.  She had mentioned once she had bad dreams, but what she was calling out was dreadful.  He had heard her in the next room, and had stealthily made his way in her own bedroom.  There, he found her tossing about like demons were after her, hunting her. 

Maybe the demons of the past were.

"No… don't… please… Mamoru… Travis… no, please, oh Kami-sama, no!" she cried out softly, her breathing ragged as though she had just gone on a mile run.  "Don't leave me…don't die!"

It was all Travis could do but to hold her hand for comfort.  He felt her own hand subconsciously take hold of his own, and her breathing slowly became regular again within a few quiet minutes.  Taking his other hand, he brushed a few stray strands of silver hair away from her petite face before settling his head on the side of her bed and allowing the realm of sleep to overtake him.

~*~

Usagi woke up instinctively around 5:30 am.  She did everyday now, ever since she came to America.  Miss Haruna would have been proud.  When she did however, she felt a hand in her own.  The sun had yet to rise, but the first few signs of the sunrise were starting to show on the eastern horizon, as she saw thorough her west-facing window that the sky was definitely lighter.  It would be a very warm day…

Turning to her left, she saw Travis, asleep next to her bed.  She was surprised, but dared not to wake him up.

She giggled to herself.  He looked so peaceful there, his white hair draped over his face, but one hand still holding her own.  Still, she had to get breakfast ready, for she was sure that everyone would need the energy.

She attempted to slide her hand out of his, but she felt his grip tighten as he drowsily woke up.  Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looked at her serenely.

"Good morning sunshine," he joked, still half-asleep.  Usagi smiled.

"Good morning," she replied back.  "You'd better get ready to go today while I get ready to make breakfast, otherwise you'll be too busy going to sleep to fight!"

He just smiled as Usagi pushed him into the hallway and back into his own room.  No one else was awake at this hour, as evident by the near deathly silence that permeated the guest hall.

'The wheels of destiny begins today,' Usagi thought as she headed back into her own room.  'I just hope I have the power to save Chiisa's mother.'

~*~

The morning dawned bright and early.  Minako woke up drowsily and peered out the large window.  Checking the clock, she saw it was 6:20 am.  Today was to be her day of redemption in her eyes.  She hoped that what had happened between them was now in the past, and they should just move on and become friends again, sharing everything just like before.

Within a few minutes, she was dressed in a pair of beige slacks and a nice rose-colored blouse.  Trudging down the stairs, she noticed a pleasant aroma in the air.  Her nose was drawn to the kitchen, where she saw Usagi was cooking pancakes and sausages while also making onigiri and miso soup.  The kitchen itself was ablaze with sunshine that streamed in from the many windows and skylights.  Her silver-blond hair was more evident than ever and tied back in an elegant fishbone braid.  She wore a cute apron that read "Rabbit of the moon" over a pretty sundress.

"Ohayou Minako-chan!" she said cheerily.  "Breakfast is ready on the table!"  Minako was amazed!  The Usagi she knew couldn't even boil water without burning it!  Looking past the kitchen area, she saw a beautiful dark oak table inlaid with flower patterns and graceful figures of fairies adorned the backs of the chairs.  The table was set for seven, and a beautiful vase of red roses sat in the center.  Taking a seat, she noted that more food was already available, and Ami-chan was in a seat near the head.  Amazingly, her nose was not in a book; instead, she was busy trying to analyze Usagi's Ginzuishou and its current power level.  Settling into a seat across from the aqua-haired girl, Minako dug in.

The handheld computer gave a beep, and Ami sat there, stunned.  In no way did she ever believe that Usagi's power level could be so high!  It just wasn't possible after only four months, but her computer never lied.  Sighing, she placed the computer back into her sub-space pocket, and joined Minako in eating some of the pancakes before she ate them all.

It wasn't long before the other two girls and Mamoru joined them in the dining room.  All were very impressed with Usagi's newfound culinary skills, and didn't fail to compliment her on the tasty food until she beamed.  However, Rei couldn't help but notice the extra place setting, as well as the dejected look on Mamoru's face.  His eyes were clouded over, unfocused, looking at nothing in particular.  He stirred his miso soup around, but didn't eat any.  Something must have happened last night, but she wasn't sure what.

"Usagi, who's that seat for?" she asked, taking a sip of her miso soup.  Usagi looked up from her pancake.

"It's for me," a new voice said.  Rei's head swung around and found herself face to face with Travis.  He didn't notice her reaction, but just sat down and reached for the plate of pancakes.  The girls sat there, stunned.  The night before, he had just been another of Usagi's friends, but in the blazing sunlight, that smooth face, piercing silver-blue eyes, and that long silver-white hair seemed a LOT more familiar…

  
"KUNZITE!" Ami cried out, standing up quickly and with a look of sheer terror on her face.  Travis didn't notice the outburst at all.  He nonchalantly continued eating, a smirk on his face at the senshi's recognition.

"Travis is here on my invitation," Usagi said firmly, finishing her pancake.  "He is coming with us today."

  
"What are you doing here?!" Rei cried.  "Usagi, you can't be serious!  He's an enemy, a member of the Negaverse!  How can you even let him in your house, much less accompany us?"

"How could you possibly allow the same man who almost killed you into your house?!" Minako exclaimed.  "He almost did us in before Beryl's other goons could!"

Usagi couldn't take this anymore.  She had been willing to put up with the Inner Senshi's issues and forgive them, but this most recent objection pushed her over the edge.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed.  This outburst shocked everyone into an uneasy silence.

"You all came here, on MY invitation and only because Makoto practically begged on her hands and knees, because you all were decimated and wished for my forgiveness!" she continued to yell.  "Yet you now have the gall to call Travis an enemy of the Negaverse, when we already defeated that person?!"

In a brilliant flash of light, Usagi had transformed into her princess form.  The flowing gown as well as the sunlight to her back gave her the look of a goddess.  Well, a very, _very_ mad goddess anyway.  The silver hair shone goldenrod and traveled down her back in waves

"You _dare_ accuse Travis of being the same person we fought with last year," Usagi snarled.  The senshi were shaken.  They had never seen Usagi in such a state, so scalding, so angry, so willing to wring their necks.

"I will still allow you to accompany me to the 30th Century, but after that, we shall see," Usagi said icily, her sapphire eyes glaring at them coldly.  "Remember.  You were the ones who cast me out four months ago for being a weak leader.  I am not the pathetic weakling I once was.  Take care that you remember that in the future before you have the nerve to insult anyone, ESPECIALLY Travis.  Meet me in the backyard in one hour."  Without another word, she faded back into her normal clothing and left the room, leaving behind a group of senshi too stunned to even talk.

~*~ 

After cleaning up, the senshi quietly met Usagi outside as she had requested.  She was not alone; Haruka, Michiru, and Chibi-Usa were already out there, waiting silently.  Usagi stood very still as they approached her meekly.  Travis stood a few feet away from the group, but continued walking to where Usagi was when they stopped.

Haruka wore a prominent scowl on her face.  She had overheard the conversation at breakfast this morning from her room, and had almost run down and beat the crap out of the Inner Senshi for their morning outburst, but Michiru had checked her with a gentle grip on her arm.

_"Leave our hime be for now, 'Ruka," Michiru said._

_"Even after what those ingrates said?!" Haruka had countered.  But the calming pressure on her arm soothed her hot temper._

_"We need to get ready, silly," Michiru replied, smiling._

"Ohayou minna-san!" Usagi said cheerily, breaking the terse silence, any traces of the earlier morning events all but gone.  "Are we all ready to go?"  Usagi's sundress fluttered in the wind as she held her compact high in the air.

"Moon celestial crisis power make-up!"

"Uranus crystal power make-up!"  (a/n: The power rankings went prism-star-crystal, didn't it?  Or was it prism-crystal-star?  For the duration of the ficcy, until I can remember, I'll be using the p-c-s order.)

"Neptune crystal power make-up!"

"Pink moon prism power make-up!"

In four different flashes of light, they transformed into senshi form.  Sailor Celestia's  gold and silver cape shone more gold in this early hour.  The sleek gold tiara and golden heart-star locket reflected the light.  Uranus still wore that scowl, but her eyes shone with the anticipation of battle.

"Let's do it, minna-san!" Minako yelled.

"Mercury prism power make-up!"

"Mars prism power make-up!"

"Jupiter prism power make-up!"

"Venus star power make-up!"

In a few moments, the Sailor Senshi was all ready for combat.  They encircled Sailor Chibi-Moon in anticipation.

Through all this, Tuxedo Kamen and Kunzite hadn't said a word.  Kunzite's eyes were closed, but he too wore a look of anticipation similar to Sailor Uranus'.  Tuxedo Kamen's heart felt heavy.  He was only coming to protect Usagi and maybe understand his dreams, but after seeing her bottled-anger explode in such a fury earlier in the morning, he was frightened.  His one mistake turned his sweet Usa-ko into… into something he couldn't recognize.  She was just so… different now.

Digging in her pocket, Chibi-Moon pulled out an ornate gold key with a blood-red gem in the crest.   She held it up high and began to chant.

"Guardian of Time!  Split the heavenly sky and open the door of time!  I call upon you, the almighty God of Time, Chronos!  Lead me and protect me!  Onward to the road of light!!"

A giant pillar of light seemed to come out of nothing from the sky and engulfed the circle in its radiance.  Within a few seconds, it faded away, leaving nothing behind.

~*~

Chibi-Moon's power guided the group through the tumultuous Time Stream.  The mists of time swirled and shimmered as they flew past in the invisible current.  She had explained earlier why she had to do it instead of Celestia.

"I'm the only one who knows how to guide you all through the Time Stream," Chibi-Usa said.

_  
"But I don't want to see you hurt, so you'd better be careful, okay?" Usagi asked.  Chibi-Usa raised a hand with a thumbs-up sign._

_"You got it!"_

After a few seconds, minutes or even hours, Celestia didn't know how long, Chibi-Moon led them to a platform with a bright red speck of light on it.  Its edges seemed to go on forever into the misty abyss that surrounded them.  There, a lone figure waited at a large ornate door.  Around the top of the door were carved the different phases of the moon.  The shimmering silver rod she held was pointed straight up, the garnet orb in the top the one which had produced the red light that had guided them there.

Sailor Pluto first saw the sugar-pink-haired girl, and rushed up, giving the child a big hug.  Chibi-Moon was lauging.

"It's good to see you again, Puu," Chibi-Moon said.  Pluto released her grip on the child, and turned to the group of people.

"It's good to see you well, Sailor Celestia," Pluto said to her, going down to one knee.  She stood up again a few moments later and waved her staff at the ornate door behind her.  It swung open with no problems, revealing first a sliver, than a door filled with light.

"Go.  The 30th Century awaits you all," Pluto continued.  The others proceeded through quickly, as if wanting to see the future that awaited them.

"Wait, who are you?" Sailor Mars asked, stepping forward.  "Why won't you come with us?  You're a senshi like the rest of us, aren't you?"

"My role is to guard the Time Gate and keep the time stream flowing correctly with no tears," Pluto replied.  "This has been my responsibility since the dawn of time, and will forever remain this way."

Nodding silently, Sailor Mars ran after the others through the door.  Tuxedo Kamen was the last to step through.  He gazed at the woman with faint signs of recognition crossing his face before he too disappeared into the light.

Pluto froze.  His gaze seemed to have the exact same effect her King's eyes had always done; leave her breathless.  Those dark blue eyes that seem to know everything about her…

  
"Pluto, are you all right?" a little voice piped up.  Pluto broke out of her trance to look down at her feet.  Diana sat there, curled around one foot, gazing at her intently.

  
 "I'm fine little one," Pluto reassured her.  She couldn't understand why she had reacted to Mamoru like that.  Something in her ached, but she didn't know why for the life of her.

~*~

Celestia was the first to emerge from the Time Gate.  Gazing around her, she found herself on top of a grass-covered hill overlooking a beautiful city filled with white buildings, and a majestic crystal palace in its heart, the spires jutting into the sky and reflecting the dazzling light from the sun.  What struck her as odd was the lack of any living being within its city limits.  She did, however, notice tiny black shapes on the ground, but shrugged it off.

A gigantic black monument was about two miles away from where she stood.  A ring of death and destruction encircled it, like a meteor that had blown the very earth away, leaving a crater where nothing could survive.  Estimating by the position of the city and the sun, she was in the southeastern part of the great city, whereas the monolith was in the southwest of the city.

To her, the air felt dead though, and it gave her the creeps.  There was no life at all, and the wind blew past her face, stale and dry.  Something was horribly wrong, and she knew it all too well.

The others came up behind her and oohed and ahhed at the stunning city.  Travis…err… Kunzite, stood besides her, taking her left hand in his right in comfort.  She felt the pressure of her ring even more.  Remembering the promise he had made the night before made her heart flutter.

"Minna-san, Crystal Tokyo wo irrashaimase," Chibi-Moon said quietly.  "Welcome to Crystal Tokyo and the 30th Century."

  
"This is Crystal Tokyo??" Venus cried out.  "It feels so empty though.  How can this be the future Earth?"  
  


"Everything is gone," Mars whispered.

"There are no living creatures within the city, but I couldn't scan the Palace," Mercury said, continuing to survey the land.

"Uranus, I was never prepared for such a sight," Neptune whispered, turning her face into her lover's arm.  Uranus stroked her hair lightly, trying desperately not to allow her emotions to show on her face.  She was supposed to be the strong one, and she intended to be strong for the rest of the senshi.

"We'll punish whoever did this, koibito," Uranus replied back softly.  Inside, she raged.  Then again, what else was new?

"We should go into the city and see if there are any signs of life that Mercury's computer may have missed," Celestia announced.  The senshi nodded their assent.

~*~

"Prince Diamond, my spies have reported that the Sailor Senshi of the 20th Century are in Crystal Tokyo now," a voice said from the darkness.  Prince Diamond, the white-blue haired ruler of the Dark Moon smiled.  

"Your spies have done well, Sapphire," he commended.

"For the good of our cause," Sapphire replied, bowing before melting back into the shadows.

  
"Prince Diamond, allow me, Rubeus, to grab Rabbit and use her to destroy the senshi once and for all!" the red-haired man requested.

"You would like that, Rubeus," Diamond replied, sloshing his wine around in his goblet a bit.  "We'll pay a visit to Her Majesty's past self and her meddlesome court in a little while.  Not too long, else it's no fun.  After all, I always get what I want.  You may leave now Rubeus."  The other man disappeared without a trace after bowing respectfully.  

Once he was sure Rubeus was gone, Prince Diamond held up a little remote in front of him and pressed a button.  A viewing orb appeared in front of him and materialized into the figure of a beautiful woman sitting on her knees, adorned with flowers and pearls.  Her shimmering white dress had two large extensions in the back, like the wings of an angel or an exquisite butterfly.  The symbol of the royal family, the white crescent moon, glittered on her forehead as her hair, done up in two buns atop her head, streamed down and flowed gracefully into her dress which was bunched up around her feet.

"I always get what I want."

~*~

As the group proceeded into the city, their darkest nightmares had come true.  The black shapes that Celestia had noted earlier were in fact charred or decaying bodies.  Chibi-Moon looked like she was about to be sick, so Tuxedo Kamen took her up in his arms and kept her eyes carefully away from the horror.  No one said a word as they tried to not be utterly disturbed out of their minds from the destruction.  Many buildings had collapsed, and many others were in various states of disrepair.  Charred cars with their windows blown open littered the street.  It appeared that a shockwave had blasted through the city, killing everyone. (Think ala _"Independence Day"_)

Within a 10-minute walk, they reached the outer ring that surrounded the sparkling palace.  There didn't seem to be a door however.

"Are we at the Palace yet," came Chibi-Moon's muffled voice from Tuxedo Kamen's shoulder.  She had tried not to cry, but he noticed that his jacket was soaked with her sad tears.

  
"We're here now," he replied.  Chibi-Moon jumped from his arms and just walked up to the doors.  To everyone's surprise, a door materialized in front of Chibi-Moon.  Tall and ornate, it looked very heavy, but as she walked up to it, it magically swung open, admitting her.

Without saying anything, the group followed Chibi-Moon's retreating figure into the majestic Crystal Palace.

~*~

Once safely inside the castle walls, the door disappeared without a trace.  The group was drawn past the foyer and into a room about 20 feet in front of them.  Inside was a vast audience hall, where a monument of pure crystal sat atop a pedestal.  A figure could just barely be seen inside, but none knew who that was.

"That's my okaasan," Chibi-Moon said quietly.  Before this could sink in however, the otherwise tense silence was broken.

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo," said a new voice.  All swung around, and found themselves face-to-face with a ghostly, seemingly familiar figure.  A figure far too familiar for all of them.

"TUXEDO KAMEN??" Jupiter cried.  The 'real' Tuxedo Kamen just gasped.

"That voice!…" Tuxedo Kamen cried out.  "I know that voice!

Only problem was, he wasn't alone either.  Right next to him stood another figure.  One not so familiar to the rest of the Inner Senshi, but very familiar to Usagi.

"KUNZITE?!" Celestia cried out.

~*~*~*~ *~

Ahahahaa!  Cliffie!  As if we all don't know who the first guy is already.  Another filler of sorts.  Gomeeennn nasaiii minna-san.

Any problems with understanding the Japanese, just ask.  I am just too tired to be bothered by that right now.

Nyaaaiii… I just know that I'm going to get yelled at for mixing Japanese and English elements together, but I'm going with what I know from my mangas and what I've managed to see on TV…

Ohhh!  Final note!  If anyone of you has AIM, I am always in need of ideas!  IM me at LadyMandaPanda, and I can even let you read parts of the future chapters (or whatever I've written so far)!  Either that, or just e-mail me at Aquafire_2003@hotmail.com . that's different from my profile addy, I know, but my profile one is for other things… anyway, next chappy will be sometime later this week!


	8. Information from King Endymion

Gomen nasai minna-san.  This is a fairly short chapter, but once you read it, you'll understand why.  I'm currently debating what type of new senshi I want to introduce later in the story… way later, mind you, but I'm already making the storyline up.  There are so many great ideas out there, but I just can't decide!!!  Onegai, any ideas?  

Ever notice, in the anime, that the only characters that appeared in Crystal Tokyo were ones already introduced?  In R, there were no outers except for Pluto, and she was the Time Guardian, so she was there, but not.

Anyway… that's the reason why Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephrite haven't appeared in Crystal Tokyo.  It's because they haven't appeared in the story yet, but I promise they will eventually!!

Let's get the party started!

Normal disclaimer applies.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ohayou Usa-ko," the apparition said quietly.  "Ohayou minna-san."

He was Tuxedo Kamen all right, even down to the ornate bow-tie.  The only difference was that this Mamoru seemed more… mature.  One could just tell, especially just by looking in his eyes.  The lavender tuxedo and matching cloak, both the color of the sunset, seemed to flutter in an unseen breeze.  He wore a small mask and carried a staff that was also transparent.

The man beside him was unmistakably Kunzite as well.  His silver cape, the piercing silver-blue eyes with that calm exterior.  Everything was the same!  Travis looked at himself astonishingly.

"Otousan!" Chibi-Moon cried out as she ran to the spirit.  But when she tried to hug him, her arms passed right through his body.  She backed away, shocked.

"Your voice… I recognize it!" Tuxedo Kamen cried out.  "Your voice was the one in my dream, warning me to stay away from Usa-ko!"

The apparition nodded solemnly.  He seemed tired, like all this was too much.

"I was doing that to test your love for one another, but I did not count on the one factor of Usa-ko's sailor senshi team wanting her to give up her role as leader," the apparition said.  He gave a sad smile at the Inner Senshi.  Suddenly, he stopped.

"Oh, pardon me," he said.  "I have been quite rude.  I have not formally introduced myself to you yet.  I am King Endymion, ruler of Crystal Tokyo and of the world."  The other man bowed.

"And as you have already seen, I am Kunzite, first general to the throne and leader of the Crystal Guards," he said.  "As well as the protector of the Royal Family," he added as an afterthought.

The names struck a chord in Celestia's heart.  She felt herself get lightheaded, as if the information couldn't quite get to her brain.  Was this Mamoru's and Travis' future forms?  Then that means!…

"Then the person in the crystal…" she couldn't quite complete her sentence.

"The person encased in crystal is your future self, Neo-Queen Serenity," King Endymion explained.  Celestia couldn't say a word.  Her eyes felt strained, her head pounding with the rush of blood.  She couldn't figure out why she felt so dizzy all of a sudden.

"How can that be possible?" Uranus demanded.  King Endymion seemed startled to see both Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

"It is a long tale, one of which I can only briefly summarize," he replied.  "As you have noticed, I am only a spirit.  Think of it like I'm walking in a dream, talking to you through my subconscious.  My body lies in another room.

"After Neo-Queen Serenity's power granted everyone in the planet a lifespan of a thousand years, we lived in peace.  However, there were certain people who rebelled against her power, saying that it couldn't be limitless.  They killed many before they were brought to trial here in the Palace.  
  
"Serenity, being the caring person she is, spared their lives, and only banished them to the yet-unexplored planet known as Nemesis.  However, we would pay for this mistake dearly.

"Those enemies you fight now, those of the Dark Moon Family, were the ones we banished to the dread planet Nemesis.  Now they threaten the planet with their Black Poison Crystal.  I assume you saw the great black monolith outside, to the south?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.  One couldn't just shrug off that feeling of unease and darkness that came from that black monument.

"They attacked the planet with their dark energy.  When Serenity tried to fight back, they launched a powerful assault against her and her guardians," King Endymion continued.  "Her guardians and I took most of the force, and our bodies now sleep in the other room.  However, the Queen was suddenly protected by the Ginzuishou, and now sleeps on that pedestal, healing herself from the dark poison.  They are led by Prince Diamond, who vows to destroy the Silver Millennium we have created with our power."

"But why is the Dark Moon attacking the past?" Travis…err, Kunzite asked.

"They probably assume the past is weaker than the time now to launch their attacks," his mirai self replied.  

"Your moving to America has changed much," King Endymion said quietly.  "But it does explain many things."

"Explain what things, King Endymion?" Mercury asked quizzically, seeming to be the only one who heard the second comment.  He turned his transparent eyes at her.

"I can't tell you here Mercury," Endymion said.  He turned to the others.

If you will excuse me, I will be back in a moment," he said, gesturing at Mercury to follow him to a private alcove.  The others looked surprised, but accepted this.

~*~

"Being in tune with the Earth, I felt a ripple in the fabric of time," Endymion explained.  "This ripple runs nearly parallel to time itself.  Sailor Pluto informed me of this when I felt the ripple, but I wasn't able to tell Serenity in time before the Dark Moon attacked."

"So we're living in a parallel dimension?" Mercury asked incredulously.  Endymion shook his head.

  
"In a sense, yes," Endymion replied.  "However, if something too drastic happens here, it could tear the fabric of time apart.  Also, haven't you noticed the appearance of the Outer Senshi, Neptune and Uranus?"  Mercury nodded as Endymion continued.

"In the normal time line, they never appeared for the battles against the Dark Moon," he said.  "They weren't expected to appear for another six months, when the next enemy arises to threaten everyone."

"So the flow of time is accelerated here?"

"Precisely.  You've noticed how powerful Sailor Moon… no, it's Celestia… is, am I correct?"  Mercury stared dumbly, but nodded for him to continue.

"Her power acceleration is unprecedented.  At this rate, she will be a match even for the Soldier of Silence in a little while."  
  
"The Soldier of Silence, your majesty?"  Endymion's eyes shot back to the rest of the group.

"Oh no… how long have you all been in this time?!" he demanded.

"Approximately 6 hours, your majesty," Mercury replied, not knowing what this information was for.

"Celestia is feeling the effects of being so close to her future self," he said anxiously, seeing the figure of Sailor Celestia fade in and out.  "Look!  But remember, do _not _reveal anything that I have told you to the others, for if you do, the effects on the time stream could be disastrous!  I told you because you must be _aware_!  Now we must get her out of this room!"

~*~

"I wonder what that's about?" Venus queried.  The rest were as stumped as she was.

"It must be very important if the King didn't feel we should know," Neptune said gently.  "The water is rough today," she continued cryptically.  Neither of them understood those words at all.

"Celestia, doushite?!" Jupiter cried out all of a sudden, seeing her almost collapse. ["what's wrong" for the japanese illiterate]  Travis...err, Kunzite broke out of the trance he was in and caught her before she fell.

"I don't know," Celestia replied, clutching her head weakly.  Her hair and cape hung limply around her.  The senshi were stunned to see her figure fade in and out of opacity.

"Mama!" Chibi-Moon cried out.

"She's been here too long!" Uranus cried out suddenly.  Everyone gave her quizzical looks.

"Sailor Uranus is correct," said King Endymion as he walked back to the group, Mercury in tow.  "Sailor Celestia is experiencing distortions from being beside her future self for so long."

"You must go back to the 21st Century!" mirai Kunzite cried out.  "You could disappear from existence because two people cannot exist at the same time!"

"Iie!" Celestia cried out.  "We came here to help you defeat the Dark Moon Family and save Chibi-Moon's mother.  I promised to do this, and I intend to keep my promise!"

Endymion was shocked, but a serene smile crossed his face.

"She's the same, past or present, Your Majesty," mirai Kunzite whispered lightheartedly.

"Very well," King Endymion replied.  "However, there is nothing you can do here, because your Ginzuishou won't work in this era."

"Why won't it work, Your Majesty?" Neptune asked thoughtfully.

  
"As two people cannot exist in the same plane of existence, two objects cannot either," he explained.  "I will lead you through the Time Gate, and you can try to fight them there.  I'm afraid this time is lost to them.

"I don't have much energy left to remain here, but I can still do that much," King Endymion continued.  "Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Celestia, will you protect my daughter in my place?"

"I would give my life to protect her, Your Majesty," Tuxedo Kamen replied strongly.  

"Both of us will," Celestia replied, stepping forward.

"Uranus, Neptune," the King said, addressing the two Outers.  "I know you have sworn your oaths of fealty to your Princess, but are you now willing to do whatever it takes to protect her?"

"I would gladly give my life if it meant our hime lives on," Uranus said firmly.  Neptune nodded her assent.

"The purpose of our lives is to protect her," Neptune added.  "We don't need any other satisfaction than that."

"Inner Guardians," he said as he turned to the Inners.  "Strife, hatred, and jealousy turned you against your princess, your purpose for existence.  However, are you willing to swear your oaths to her once again, as you had before?"  
  
The Inners had been waiting for this.  All four got down on one knee and pulled out their henshin pens, laying them down in front of Celestia.

"We pledge our loyalty to you, Serenity-hime, and will gladly lay down our pens and our lives to protect you," the senshi said in a chant-like manner.

A sudden white glow burst forth from Sailor Celestia's framed heart brooch.  A similar glow formed above the pile of henshin pens.  Both lights collided with one another, forming a dazzling white light.  It split into the seven colors of the present senshi, blue, yellow, green, red, aqua, and gold, along with retaining its original white.  The lights flew up into the air above them and showered everyone with tiny sparkles.  They then came back down and embedded themselves into the brooches of the Sailor Senshi, adding a tiny gemstone in their color to its heart.

"Your pledge has been accepted," Celestia said peacefully, a smile lighting up her face.  "Oh minna-san, I've missed you all so much!"  In tears, the five friends embraced one another, once again whole.

~*~

"Sapphire, have one of your droids enter the time stream and shake things up a little," Prince Diamond said, chuckling.

"As you wish, brother," Sapphire said, the dark energy that coursed through his veins making his eyes glimmer.

"I will follow once you've split the senshi up a little," Diamond went on.  With a curt bow, Sapphire disappeared into the shadows.

"After all," he said, smiling maliciously at the hologram of a woman in front of him, "I need to claim what is mine."

~*~

"Diana will lead the way from this door," the King said in the lower corridor.  "I cannot go any further in this form."

  
"Diana?" Luna asked.  The name didn't seem familiar to the guardian cat at all.  Artemis looked at her thoughtfully.

A little orb of light appeared in front of the King.  It materialized into the form of a little gray kitten with a yellow bell on its neck.  It mewed adorably.

"Diana!" Chibi-Moon cried, running to the kitten.

"Chiime!" Diana cried, leaping into Chibi-Moon's arms.  The tiny kitten was lost in Chibi-Moon's gasping hug.

  
"I missed you so much, Diana," Chibi-Moon cried.  "I thought you were gone like everyone else…"

"Oh no, I was with Mistress Pluto when the palace was attacked," Diana explained.  She then turned to Luna and Artemis.  "Ohayou mama.  Ohayou papa."

  
"Mama/Papa?!" cried both guardians.  Artemis' face turned a crimson red, as did Luna's.  Diana just mewed in reply and smiled.

"It's imperative that you all return to the 21st Century," mirai Kunzite said urgently, raising his arm to point in the direction of the underground Time Gate.  "I can feel the past begin to slip."

"Go now, and be safe, everyone," King Endymion said just before the doors of the Time Gate closed behind them.

The mists behind the Time Gate were thicker and darker than ever.  Something similar to a bolt of lightning lanced over everyone's heads, making Chibi-Moon wince.  They headed towards the tiny pinprick of red light that everyone knew was from Sailor Pluto's Garnet Staff.

"Please stay together everyone!" Diana cried out suddenly as the floor seemed to heave and dip beneath their feet.  "If you get lost, it will take Pluto forever to find you again!"

However, it wasn't long before the senshi reached a very narrow pathway back to Pluto's staff.  Each of them crossed it slowly, hoping that everyone made it over all right.

Lesson 1: Never hope for something, because what will happen is the exact opposite of what you want.

Just as Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Mars, Celestia, and Kunzite were crossing to join everyone else, another tremor ripped through the Mists of Time and made the entire bridge quake with the waves.  That last tremor shook the bridge so badly that it began to crumble at an alarming rate.  The group frantically tried to bolt for the other side where the rest of them were, but just as Celestia reached her arm out to grab Mercury's, the rest of the bridge gave way, plunging the five of them into the dark swirling mists of time.  The other senshi and Tuxedo Kamen could only watch in horror as they fell.

"UUSSAAAAA-KKKOO!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~

Told you.  Again, I'm sorry about it being short, but it's a filler at best.  The fun part comes in the next chapter.

Until next time!


	9. Captured! Battles in the Time Stream

…I really am getting quite tired of explaining this, but I guess it's to be expected.  I truly appreciate your reviews, believe me, it's just that I'm sick of the debate.  I know many people have their favorite pairings, especially the Mamoru/Usagi pairing.  I know people would rather see Mamoru and Usagi together in this fic as well as in others because of the flow of the anime and the manga.  As of these later chapters, I've been blurring the line a bit when it comes to the Kunzite/Usagi/Mamoru triangle, so I'm partially at fault here, but I am going to set the record straight **_right now_.**

First of all, for the duration of this fic until I reach very close to the end, I lose interest, or I have no more ideas, this is a **KUNZITE/USAGI** fic.

However, it someday (I make it to the StarS season or I just leave it at the eternal cliffie, whichever comes first), **_has to and will become a Mamoru/Usagi fic_**, because remember what my entire fic is?  It's a parallel split in the Time Stream that Sailor Pluto is observing and occasionally intervening in.  It someday becomes the world of Crystal Tokyo.  Without intervention, both Time Streams would collapse and all hell will break loose in the 4th Dimension.  Not a good idea, riiigghhttt?  Anyway, I'm getting on with the fic before I get too frustrated with everything and decide to stop writing this story for no reason.  I really do try to satisfy everyone, but it's just **too hard**.

Normal disclaimer applies, along with this one:  The panda will not go on anymore crazy-person rants like the one written above for the next **5** chappies.  Guaranteed.  Thank you.

~*~*~*~*~

Uranus didn't know how long they had been falling.  In the swirling mists, time seemed irrelevant.  Ambiguous.  Uncertain.  It could have been a few moments, or it could have been hours.  She just couldn't tell at all.  She held Neptune's hand tightly, so that she still felt like she existed in this nothingness.

She glanced around frantically and gave a brief sigh of relief as she saw that her princess was safe… albeit falling at the same rate as them.  She seemed at peace and not at all frantic.  The girl was truly amazing, although if you looked closely, one could see why.  Kunzite's arm was around her slim waist, while her head was lying against his chest.  Their hands were intertwined with one another, as if sharing their energies.  They seemed so at peace that she herself was jealous. 

Uranus didn't take any satisfaction in the fact that one of the annoying Inner Senshi, that brat Mars, had fallen with them when the bridge collapsed.  Nevertheless, whatever happened, Uranus was sure that she could protect her princess much better than Mars could ever do.

"Celestial salvation!" she heard Celestia shout suddenly.  She saw Celestia's body glow white.  Her hands lifted a little and pointed to a spot below them.  Most of the white glow transferred into still-intertwined hands, and shot out to a point about 100 feet below.  It spread in a wide circle from where it stopped, forming a platform.  The rest of the energy burst from Celestia's hands and the light spread over everyone's bodies, slowing their descent

  
Everyone felt their bodies slow down as they landed gently on the platform.  

"Minna-san, daijoubu desuka?" Celestia called out.  They voiced their assent.

"Lovely Sailor Senshi, this void of time will be your grave!" cackled a new voice.  They whirled around and found themselves staring a monster down.  It had the torso of a woman, albeit with dark green skin.  Instead of legs, the thing had the whipping tail of a serpent.  Scales ran up and down the length of its body, melting into a gauzy silk-like material around its arms and upper torso.  Its arms ended in nasty-looking claws, claws that dripped poison.  The long, acid green hair flew out wildly, framing a long face with ruby red eyes and sharp teeth.   "I, Prenimae, warrior created by Sapphire, swear it!"

"What do you want?!" Neptune cried.  The creature gave a sly smile before disappearing.  All looked around alertly.    
  
"Show yourself, coward!" Uranus yelled.  Then she heard a hissing sound come from behind her that froze her blood in her veins.  Prenimae raked her poison claws down upon Uranus back, and she gave a strangled cry of alarm and pain, falling in seemingly slow motion to the ground.  The blood gushed forth from the five separate gashes on her back.

"URANUS!" Neptune cried, running to the fallen senshi's side.  She cradled Uranus' head in her lap, but stiffened when she suddenly realized that the poison was spreading through the warrior's system.

"It is only a matter of time before she is completely paralyzed, even down to her respiratory system," the creature laughed.  "Bye bye Sailor Senshi!"  With a flash, she sprinted towards Mars, claws and teeth bared.

"No!  Mars Burning Mandala!" Mars cried in vain as she desperately tried to push the monster away with the blazing fire.  It didn't even make the creature flinch.

"Mars!" Celestia cried out, breaking from Kunzite's grip to push her out of the way as she saw her friend in danger.  She gave a final lunge and pushed Mars out of harm's way just as the creature raked its claws down.  Celestia gave a small cry as the creature's claws tore through part of the front of her sailor suit, drawing blood.  She fell slowly, the blood pouring all over the platform.  It faded in and out as Celestia struggled to support it and keep everyone from falling.

Mars couldn't believe it.  Celestia… Usagi, was down because of her, and the poison was turning her blood a sickly black.  She stayed on her knees where Celestia's shove had put her, too stunned to move.  Tears sprung to her eyes at the selfless act Celestia had done for her.

"Serenity!" Kunzite cried out in rage and pain.  Suddenly, Neptune almost cried out in pain at the sudden rush of energy that filled her mind.  She was always in tune with the senshi and those around them, and knowing their energy levels proved to be helpful in knowing whether her teammates needed help or not.  However, the explosion of power coming from Kunzite was shocking.  She never could have believed that that type of energy was capable in anyone!  In his rage, his power raged like wildfire.  Everyone could feel the shockwaves coming from his body, even Prenimae, and she was frightened.

"What is this?!" she cried, backing away.

"_Enjyou hassuru, ike seika_!" [Blazing sacred fire, go forth!] he cried out.  The inner rage within him became focused in his outstretched hands.  The hot red-orange glow, burst from his hands into a shower of fire, which flew up and rained down upon Prenimae.  He gave a smirk as the creature screamed in terror and pain as the fire burned it all over.  Then, a final push of his energy created a giant phoenix that flew up and crashed into the monster.  It gave a final shriek before it disintegrated.

"Mmm, roasted _hebi_," he smirked.  The attitude suddenly disappeared as he realized where he was, and what had happened. That, and Celestia's black blood pooling at his feet.

"No, Bunny," he cried softly, getting down to his knees.  He cradled her head close to him, rocking her gently.  That last attack had drained him of most of his energy, but there was just enough to slow the spread of the deadly poison.

Neptune channeled some of her life energy into Uranus' body.  This was something she didn't do often because it left her pretty much helpless, but she felt Uranus' breathing slow as the poison took effect.  It took a lot, but she could feel the energy push the poison out through her still-open wounds.  It was easy to tell after all.  One couldn't help but notice the black acid coming out in globs from Uranus' back.  The wounds didn't heal, for Neptune didn't have that type of power, but Uranus breathed easy again, though still unconscious.

"I thought I told that fool Emeraude not to try and kill her," came a new voice.  They all turned and saw a man with silvery-blue hair floating there.  His white suit was partially shrouded by the mists.  "She will be punished."

"Leave us alone!" Mars cried.  "Mars Fire Soul!"  The fireball was deflected off of a powerful shield that flickered around the man's form.

"Pathetic," he scoffed.  He looked around and saw Kunzite clutch Sailor Celestia tighter.

"So is that how it is?" he laughed, an energy orb forming around his right hand.  With a passing glance, it fired from his hand and struck Kunzite in the center of his chest, breaking his grip on Celestia.  She flopped a little before becoming still again.  The platform became smaller and flickered slightly.  Even unconscious, she was still trying to save them.

The man drifted down and picked Sailor Celestia up gently.  He gave a smile of triumph. 

"Leave her alone!" Mars yelled.  She rushed at him, but screamed when she collided with the energy shield around him, electricity lancing through her body.  She fell to one side, down but not out yet.

"Who are you?!" Neptune demanded weakly.  She was on the verge of powering down because she had used up so much to get the poison out of Uranus, but she wouldn't do it in front of any evil people.

The man gave another laugh.  Kunzite tried to charge at him, but that attack against the monster had sapped any energy that remained.  All he could manage was some desperate pounding against the shield, which as a joke of some sort, the man had stopped using the electric counterattacks.

"The ruler of Crystal Tokyo and the wielder of the Ginzuishou now belongs to me, Prince Diamond," the man laughed before disappearing through a black portal.  Kunzite fell to his knees and cried out in anguish.  The platform gave a final, weak flicker before it disappeared, and they continued falling through the Mists of Time.

~*~

"No!" Mercury cried when she saw the bridge collapse.  She had half a mind to jump off after them, but the logical side of her said they had to find Sailor Pluto before they could do their friends any good.

"Run!  Get to Sailor Pluto at all costs!" Venus yelled, pointing at the soft red glow in front of them.  Everyone bolted as if a pack of rabid wolves were after them.

Suddenly, Mercury felt herself being _pulled_ into the path.  Looking down, she saw she really was being pulled into the bridge, and fast!  Struggling to the edge she sank down even further, now to her waist, as the surface turned from its liquid state into a mud-like consistency.  She gave one last gasp of surprise as it hardened when it reached her neck.  She pulled as hard as she could, but she just couldn't move at all.  

"Mercury!" Tuxedo Kamen cried out.  He ran back and found her embedded in the rock.  He gaped in surprise as he too began to sink into the ground, which had suddenly turned to mud.  It sucked him in, trying to pull him to his doom.  He struggled fiercely, concentrating his energy into getting out.  Vaguely, he noticed that Jupiter and Venus were in the same situation he was.  It was a hard job, and the ground started to harden, but after a final push of his spirit energy, he found himself floating above the murky substance.  Jupiter had one leg caught in it, while Venus was in to her waist.  Oddly, Chibi-Moon was unaffected by any of this.  She just stood there in near disbelief.  She didn't seem to know what to do, being a new Sailor Senshi and all.

"I hope you liked my little surprise, Sailor Senshi!" laughed a male voice.  They turned and found a man dressed in a white suit hovering over them.  Someone was in his arms, someone with silver-golden hair…

"What are you doing with Sailor Celestia?!" Jupiter demanded, still struggling with her leg.  The man in the white suit just laughed again.

"Neo-Queen Serenity now belongs to me," he said smugly before a black portal appeared beside him.  A woman with acid green hair and a black suit adorned with giant emeralds on her elbow gloves and her suit came forth from it.  "Emeraude, it is your time to destroy them," he said to the woman before he disappeared through it, taking Sailor Celestia with him.

"Mama!" Sailor Chibi-Moon cried out as the man vanished into nothingness.

"No, Celestia!" Venus cried, trying still to free herself.  Jupiter gave a tremendous punch to the ground and shattered the concrete, freeing her leg.  Blood trickled down her knuckles, but she didn't seem to care.

"Let's see, two senshi in the stone thanks to my Emerald Pendant, while three weaklings stand against me?  Ohohohohoho!" she laughed, waving a red fan about.  Clapping the fan shut, she raised her arms up.    
  
"With these Arms of Illusion, I will destroy you!" she shrieked.  Her hands turned into a sickly swirling green-black and extended suddenly, grabbing both Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen by their throats.  Lifting them up like rag dolls, she smirked as she began to squeeze.  Both of them struggled to break free, but it only made Emeraude laugh harder.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" Venus yelled, sending the yellow energy towards Emeraude.  The beam crashed into Emeraude head on.  The sudden impact made her lose her grip on Tuxedo Kamen and Jupiter, dropping them unceremoniously.  They breathed freely, though with sporadic hacking coughs.

"You little bitch!" Emeraude screamed.  "You scratched my beautiful face!"  Enraged, her body flashed green before rippling the very fabric of time.  The sheer energy pulsing from her blew Tuxedo Kamen and Jupiter back several feet and rendered them both nearly unconscious, while Mercury and Venus were still trapped in the stone floor.  Again, Chibi-Moon seemed unaffected by any of Emeraude's attacks.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Emeraude as she turned her Arms of Illusion towards Chibi-Moon.  She charged fiercely at the girl, but was shocked to have found that Chibi-Moon had disappeared.  The woman frantically searched for her, but couldn't find one hair, until...

"PINK MOON HALATION!" Chibi-Moon shouted with her tiny wand outstretched.  The pure pink energy blasted into Emeraude's rushing arms.  The woman screamed in pain as her Arms of Illusion disintegrated away, leaving behind raw, exposed skin.

Severely damaged, the woman wondered how this pathetic little girl could somehow blow her powerful Arms away.  She collapsed to one knee, down but not out.

"You will pay!" she shrieked.  "Emerald Tempest!"  Green energy wrapped around her body and began to lance out in waves, each one razor sharp, and all aimed right for Sailor Chibi-Moon!

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" cried a familiar voice.  A purple-black energy orb crashed into Emeraude, and with a final shriek of "Prince Diamond!", she disintegrated away.  Everyone whirled around.

Sailor Pluto stood there, Garnet Staff in hand.  On her shoulder perched Diana with a modest smile.  She had a somber look on her face.

"I thought you might have needed my assistance," Pluto said gravely.  "However, it is now your duty to save your Princess, your mirai Queen, your friend."  With another wave of her wand, a bubble appeared behind her.  Inside were the other senshi who had fallen off of the bridge earlier.  Sailor Uranus was unconscious in Kunzite's arms, but his white shirt was stained with her crimson blood.  He glowed with a pale white-yellow aura, seeming to keep Uranus stable purely with his life energy alone.  Sailor Mars seemed to be in a dazed state, while Neptune seemed all but lifeless with her pale skin and limp hair.

A final wave drew Mercury and Venus out of the ground and back on some solid stuff, much to their relief, but all felt helpless for allowing the Dark Moon to capture Celestia in such a fashion.

"Arigatou, Pluto-san," Venus said softly.  Now was not the time for celebration, unfortunately.

"Mama," Chibi-Moon whispered, a tear running down her face.   Tuxedo Kamen wiped something from his face, though it didn't take a genius to know what it was.

"Now Sailor Soldiers, go back to the 30th Century, heal your wounds, and go rescue her!" Pluto cried out, raising her staff high.  In a flash, they were gone from the Time Stream once again. 

"It is up to them now, isn't it Diana?" Pluto said solemnly.  The kitten nodded.

"Being from the other stream, I see what you mean Pluto," Diana replied.  "Things are so different now.  But between Kunzite and Tuxedo Kamen I see a confrontation coming on the horizon, and soon.  Very, very soon."

~*~*~*~*~

Fun!  This is the quickest I've turned a chapter out in awhile.  A difficult chapter to write, this was.  Details abound, so it's a little draining.  Hopefully it's all right for everyone, and I do apologize for ranting like a mad panda on too much sugar(cane).

Sorry, I'm not one for too many details or much dialogue between characters either, but that confrontation's coming soon!

Tsuzuku…


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Please read!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
  
Sorry everyone.  Many things are happening in my life right now, namely big tests known as the AP tests.  I have no time and no energy to possibly write any chapters, or even come up with any ideas on how this story will go from here.  I had hoped that I could keep this one going, unlike my others, but like the others, this will remain postponed indefinitely.  I may come back to it some day, but the inspiration's gone right now.  

Thank you all so much for your support everyone.   It was a great driving force that kept me going, but I can't do it anymore…

Cara

Angel Queen

Anime Dream Lover

Cassie-bear01

reandn

Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos

Peta/leo hime san

neoqueen

Lady CC Kagehoshi

chibi-usagi

Moongirl

StArLiTeStArBrItE

SWKay

Princess Kitten

Rini

DJ Silence Yuy

Aer-seph4eva

Phantasy Star

Bon

_Anonymous Reviewers, plus a few not listed:_

Tina

Moon

Star Glaze

Rica

Dream Angel

serena

Cat

Romilly McAran

Priscilla

Faye

RL


End file.
